The Summer of Watson and Holmes
by mickeylover303
Summary: It was the summer of '91 when Greg developed his first crush. And Sara wouldn't stop teasing him about it. NickGreg, unrequited RyanGreg, and a dash of GSR.
1. File One

"I'm not saying it." The boy shook his head fiercely. His face moving closer to his sometimes adversary and sometimes friend.

Right now, she was the former rather than the latter.

"Just admit it."

He groaned in what was quickly becoming irritation. She stood beside him, peering down with a look that could only be described as smug. "What part of _we're friends_ do you not understand?"

"Just because you don't see those eyes when they travel-"

"Um, excuse me." The boy and his sometimes adversary halted in their conversation. Heads turned to the young man standing in the doorway. Shifting anxiously at the sudden attention. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh…" The boy exclaimed in surprise, sparing a quick but not completely imperceptibly glance at the stranger. Fumbling with the cup in his hands and dropping it on the floor. Where it rolled beneath the desk.

"Good thing it was plastic, genius." She smiled through her teeth at the man standing in the doorway. Who was giving her a strange expression as the boy disappeared, hidden by the desk. "Don't forget to close your mouth before coming back up." She spoke so only the boy could hear her. "It's not nice to stare."

"Shut up, Sara Sidle." The boy whispered as he rose from his position on the floor. Trying to make up for his unsophisticated first impression. Hurriedly taking the unoccupied chair behind the desk.

"Please take a seat." He moved his hand graciously in the direction of the chair to the right of man. Who still had the strange expression on his face. "Welcome to the last home of good old fashioned detective work. I'm Greg Sanders, by the way." The boy pointed with his thumb to the female next to him. Who was now somewhere in between friend and adversary. Depending on her reaction. "And this is my partner-"

"Not really," She smiled, trying to conceal her embarrassment. Though not really succeeding. "But I'm Sara Sidle." She held out her hand, with which the man shook. Looking at the two people behind the desk in a confused manner. Wondering if he even came to the right place.

"What can we do you for?" Greg crossed his arms in front of him, leaning heavily on the flat surface on the desk. Staring intently into the eyes of the man before him, he ignored the questioning gaze from his, now decided, adversary.

"Is uh…Is Gil Grissom, here?" The man laughed nervously, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat.

"Oh…" Sara blinked. Somewhat shocked at the situation. Their first official case of the season. Two weeks wait was long enough. "He's out, right now." She glanced at her watch. "Should be here in about thirty minutes or so. But I can still help you if you'd like. Until he gets here."

"I can't stay that long." He glanced down at his feet, dark blue jeans covering his boots. "And ma'am…No offence, but who are you?"

"She's Grissom's assistant." Greg spoke before Sara had a chance to. Slightly swaying in the cushioned chair with satisfaction. Retaliation for her earlier actions toward him.

"Greg." Sara elbowed him, almost knocking him off the chair. Pleased when he received the message to actually remove himself from said chair.

"Sara, what?" He titled his head in confusion, unconsciously raising his brows.

Sara sat down, taking Greg's place. Wearing a pleasant smile that was somewhat forced. "This is adult conversation."

"What's your point?" He asked, leaning on the edge of the desk with his palms taking the brunt of his weight.

"Don't you have school today?"

"It's the middle of June."

"_Leave_, Greg." She spoke through gritted teeth. A smile somehow still plastered on her face.

He sighed in annoyance. Rolling his eyes as moved from by desk. Nearing the stranger and stopping to speak in the man's ear. He place his hand over the side of his mouth, trying to whisper despite the fact that Sara would probably be able to hear him. "Don't let her scare you. She's just mad because she didn't want to get caught in her sordid affair with me."

"_Greg_."

"I'm going, I'm going." Greg smiled when he saw the man attempting to hold back laughter. Attempting being the operative word. "Anger management, Sara." He waved to her with his back turned. Going through the door nondescript wooden door on the other side of the room. "I'll be in the back room if you need me."

"Not that we will…" Sara mumbled, immensely relieved that Greg was no longer in her hair. She gave her attention to the new client. "I'm…I'm sorry about that. He can, uh…He's uh, yeah. Anyway, how can I help you?"

"The kid doesn't work here?" The young man asked, partly in curiosity and partly questioning the integrity of the place.

"Oh no…" Sara shook her head vehemently. "No, he's my boss's nephew."

"Speaking of your boss…About Mr. Grissom?" The man tilted his head to the side.

"Oh…Yes. I can still help you if you want, Mr…."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nick Stokes." He gave a wide smile, his skin slightly wrinkling around his eyes. "I'm staying with a friend of mine, Warrick Brown. He said you guys work faster than the cops."

"Can't forget Warrick." Sara trailed off in a nervous laugh. No, she couldn't forget Warrick because his father was the one who provided the donation which helped fix their old office building. She could still remember the paint peeling off the walls. And if Nick knew Warrick…Sara took back what she thought earlier. She should have let Greg stay.

She wasn't really much of a people person.

"Yeah…" Nick looked at her warily. "Anyway, I suspect I'm the victim of identity theft."

"Really?" She sat up in her chair, leaning over the desk and closer to Nick. "We haven't had much of those, lately." Her interest peaking.

"Do you think you could help me? I'm on vacation and I don't want to get my family caught up in this."

"Depends…What makes you think it's some kind of identity theft?"

"I started seeing deductions from some of my bank accounts and credit cards I've never applied for." He reached in his back pocket, pulling out some folded papers. "If you need proof, I have my account balances and credit card statements. And I can prove that I didn't make these payments if-"

Sara held her hand up. "That's fine. It's just sometimes we get certain…" Her mind trailed back to a man named Conrad Ecklie, who thought he was being stalked by aliens. Turned out he was a sober kind of drunk with an overactive imagination.

But hey, it was California.

"Never mind…But uh…" She opened a drawer, taking out a short stack of papers. Putting them on the desk and grabbing a pen from Greg's black, Bad Company mug. She didn't understand how he could like that band. "I need you to sign a couple of places on this form, please." She flipped over the first two pages of the stapled set of papers, going to the last page. "On this line and on this line…Here." She directed, putting the pen in Nick's hand.

"What's this?" Nick turned back to the first pages, skimming them over.

"Standard procedure. A simple contract." That keeps this business safe from civil disputes, she internally added while he read it over. Because it was already stated in the fine print.

"Is that it?" Nick looked up, setting the pen on the desk after signing the sheet.

"Now, we have legal access to your information. Would you…" She held out her hand.

"Oh…" He put his financial documents in her hand. "Those are only copies. I still have the originals with me."

"Great."

"Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Not today, but I can reach you at this number?" Her finger rested by the set of digits on the contract.

"Yeah…It's Warrick's." Nick nodded his head. "I'll be staying with him."

"Then that's it for now. We'll see what we can do, and Grissom will look over your case. Call you as soon as he's able. Is that all right?"

"Sure…But I do have one favour to ask."

* * *

"You were listening in weren't you?" Sara crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. Giving Greg an accusatory look. 

Although, it was more of a glare than a simple look.

"I couldn't help it...Really." He placed his coffee mug on the table, spinning around in the chair.

"I'm going to tell Griss that you haven't taken down that intercom system, yet."

"Would you believe that he actually encourages me?"

Sara paused, thinking over the question. "I don't want to, but…Yes."

"See? But I can't believe he called me kid, though."

"Greg…" Sara's right eye began twitching. "You're sixteen."

"That's not the point." He removed himself from the chair, standing to face Sara. He inwardly sighed when he realised they were still the same height. And he knew he wasn't as intimidating when she still made fun of his hair.

He actually liked it blonde.

"What's the point, then?"

"Hey, Griss." Greg said cheerfully as he hopped on the counter. Inwardly laughing when Sara stumbled, almost hitting the wall.

"Greg, Sara." Grissom nodded at them respectively.

"Grissom." Sara nodded as she composed herself, watching Grissom take a seat by the refrigerator.

"Sara doesn't agree that my dashing good looks don't reflect the extent of my maturity."

Grissom tilted his head, giving Sara a puzzled expression. Prompting her to explain further.

"Our new client called him _kid_, and Greg only heard about it because he was listening in on _adult_ conversation, again. Through the intercom I told him to take down last week."

"You shouldn't have said anything, Greg." Grissom shook his head at Greg in mock disappointment. "Next time, don't get caught."

"Grissom." Sara looked at him, confused and not understanding. "He was just-"

"Told you Sara." Greg stuck out his tongue, indulging in the childish action. "He encourages me."

"What about our new client?" Grissom's eyes were on Sara as he told Greg to get off the counter with a subtle motion of his finger.

"Nick Stokes."

"From Texas. The youngest son of oil mongrel Bill Stokes."

"How do you know?" Sara asked Greg.

"I watch the news…Every once in a while...Stop looking at me like that, Sara."

"Does this have anything to do with…I can't believe it. Little Greggy has a crush."

"I do not." Greg protested.

"You should have seen the way he was staring at him, Griss. And when he walked-"

Grissom raised his hand in between them, halting the conversation. "Now is neither the time nor the place."

"I don't…" Greg mumbled under his breath, backing away from Grissom's admonishing expression.

"But since you're so interested, I want you to begin research on anyone who would hold any resentment with Bill Stokes."

"Almost anyone." Sara took a seat beside Grissom.

"Are the police going to be involved?" Greg asked, wondering if they were going to get help with this one.

"No, Mr. Stokes requested that the authorities aren't involved."

"Makes sense…Oh and Sara, did you turn in your new schedule for the internship?"

"Yep. I made Greg drop it off for me."

"She's a slave driver, Grissom."

"For that little errand..." She trailed off, turning her attention back to Grissom. Thinking about what he said earlier. "I can't believe you're actually going to make him work."

"I can't believe you're letting me do real work." Greg ignored Sara's comment. Too excited to care. "This is going to be the greatest summer job. I think I want to be a detective or something when I grow older." He said wistfully.

"There's still time, Greg."

"Speaking of time," Greg looked at his watch. "It's certainly past my pseudo-shift. So I'll be leaving, now."

"Where are you going? You said you were going to file this mess before the end of the day." Sara pointed at the pile of papers and folders on Grissom's desk. Scattered over the surface and wholly unorganised. Some ready to fall to the floor.

And others already on it.

"Sorry, Sara. I know you'll be lost without me, but I'm going over to Ryan's house."

"I thought this was the greatest summer job?" She picked up the red and grey backpack from the floor, handing it to Greg.

"He got a Super NES for his birthday."

Grissom and Sara looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of significance.

"_With_ Super Mario World."

* * *

Ryan opened the door, peering out when he didn't immediately see someone on his porch. "Whose beat up car is that in my driveway?" He stared at the old Volkswagen, paint burgundy and chipped. 

"Is that how you talk to your best friend?" Greg appeared in front of Ryan, removing himself from his hiding spot in the corner.

"You…You grew." Ryan exclaimed, noticing that Greg was as tall as he was.

"I told you I would. And I'm going to be taller than you, too."

"And you dyed your hair again." Ryan cautiously reached out for a blonde strand, not quite sure if it was safe to touch. "Your hair's going to fall out if you keep dying it so much."

"I always wanted to be bald, anyway." Greg shrugged his shoulders as he passed Ryan, heading up the stairs.

"Whatever you say. Don't forget to take your shoes off." Ryan locked the front door, wincing when he heard Greg's shoes tumbling down the carpeted stairs and eventually landing on the hardwood floor. "Mom's not here to see you, but I'll tell her you stopped by."

"That means I don't have to keep my voice down."

Ryan only clicked his tongue, following his friend up the stairs. "How was your first day at work? First job for you, anyway. Was it exciting?"

"Yeah…We got a case, too." Greg paused, his eyes searching Ryan's room. "I have to do actual work, but I think it'll be worth it."

Ryan walked in front of his friend, wondering where his attention was. "What are you looking at? I just cleaned it before you came." And vacuumed it, too. But Ryan didn't say that out loud.

"Dude." Greg engaged Ryan in hug, his eyes landing on the new console on the floor, beneath the entertainment centre. "I so love you."

"Only for my stuff." He scoffed, trying to push Greg off. "Selling out for a SNES."

"And nothing else." Greg smiled against Ryan's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday." Ryan folded his arms when Greg moved away.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go to Miami, this summer. I would have missed you too much."

"Uh…" Ryan was a little uncomfortable by the admission, not as open in his feelings as his friend. "Stop being so sappy over a game, man."

"You're my best friend and I'm sucking up." Greg pulled the console out, standing up with two controllers in hand. "It's either that or I'm stuck with my uncle and Sara. And Sara's hot, but she's Sara, you know?"

"Greg, don't do that." Ryan sat on his knees, watching Greg unravel the cord of the controller by holding the port and letting the other end fall. "It was neat and organised."

"I seriously think you have OCD, sometimes." Greg spoke as he connected the two controllers.

"Don't say that. It's not funny." Ryan frowned as he inserted the game cartridge. "I just like when things are in order." Taking one controller and sitting on his bed.

"Sure…" Greg nodded his head, not really paying attention to Ryan's defence. "How far have you gotten?"

"I actually waited for you."

"I think I _am_ in love." Greg scooted next to Ryan. His back against the bed and his head resting on Ryan's legs. "You actually waited for me."

"Man, get off me."

"You're comfortable."

"Get a pillow."

"I don't want to move."

"Move your hands from out of my face."

"I don't say anything when you stretch."

"That's because I'm not doing it in front of your face."

"I didn't know it bothered you that much…" Greg scrunched his face as he began to stand. Surprised Ryan was behaving so distant, lately. But even more so when he was pulled back down.

"No!" Once planted on the floor, Greg turned to look at Ryan. His eyebrows raised in question about his friend's behaviour.

"I mean," Ryan tried to laugh off his actions. His face flushing heavily and his body almost rigid in his embarrassment. "I don't want you to move."

Greg turned to look at Ryan, his expression unreadable.

"No, that didn't come out right." Ryan ran his hand through his hair, trying to control his nervousness. "Just forget that ever happened."

Greg internally wondered if what Sara said was right. But thought better of it as he sat against Ryan, once more. There was no way his best friend liked him. Not in that more than friends way that she kept suggesting.

Besides…He still hadn't liked anyone like that…Even if Sara was teasing him about Nick.

He was just taken by surprise, that's all.

"I already know you're weird. So I don't hold it against you. Personally, I think you've been spending too much time in that Miami heat."

"How does that excuse you, then?" Ryan sighed; grateful Greg had dismissed his strange behaviour.

"Are you implying something, Ryan?" Greg turned to face him, eyes narrowing in mock anger. "That I'm weird?"

"So seriously," Ryan rolled his eyes, using the remote to turn on the television. "What did you get me for my birthday? And don't try to get out of it because I won't let you go until to you tell me."

"I didn't forget." Greg rested his weight on one side as wiggled a small green package from his pocket. Using the floor as leverage. "Here."

He watched as Ryan held it carefully. Slowly peeling off the tape and taking forever to remove the actual wrapping paper. Good thing he didn't add a bow. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to do it for you."

"I'm coming." Ryan licked his lips, concentrating on not ripping the paper, giving the removed pieces to Greg. "Throw this in the trash, would you?" He tried to contain his irritation as Greg tried to throw the paper in the trash. Missing it by a mile. "_Greg_."

"All right, all right." Greg made a spectacle of standing up. Dragging himself to put the paper away in the trash can.

On the other side of Ryan's room.

He made his way back to his friend as he was taking off the plastic. Ryan lifted his head to look at Greg quizzically.

"Isn't this that game you wanted to play, Greg?"

"Yep."

"And you only have your old NES, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I should expect you coming over every day after this?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

_So, I really didn't want to do this, but with five out of seven chapters done, I went against my better judgement. And I will probably be weeping by the end of this._

_Because as much as I love my Nick/Greg - and Ryan/Greg - Sara/Greg friendship does not get the credit it deserves. (And I can't believe I'm adding in GSR - I feel so...dirty)_


	2. File Two

"What did Ryan say?" Sara asked, on her knees and surrounded by papers and folders spread out on the carpeted floor.

"About what?" Greg turned to her after putting a folder on the desk. He knew where she wanted to go with this. And if she didn't stop…

"About your hair."

"Oh." Or maybe he didn't know. "He didn't say what I already didn't know. He still thinks it's going to fall off."

"Which it will."

"But he was surprised when I actually looked him in the eyes…I told him I was still growing. Just a late bloomer." Because in truth, Greg was…A late bloomer, that is. "I'm going to pass you, too."

"Probably, but as long as you keep that bleached wonder…"

"Knock it off, Sara." Greg didn't necessarily mind when she joked about his hair. Or at least he thought she was joking. Either way, she was probably jealous because she couldn't pull it off.

"You know he's almost twenty, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." It was only a matter of time before she brought _him_ up, again. Sometimes he wondered if she lived vicariously through him. It actually would explain a lot.

"You just turned sixteen last month."

"What's the harm in being friends?"

"Apparently a lot. He's my age and you call me old."

"And you are _older_ than me." Greg knew wrinkles were right around the corner. Especially when she frowned so much. No, that wasn't good for her skin. "But it's not like Griss is going to care."

"No…But he would say something like," Sara coughed, lowering her voice to imitate Grissom. "If it compromises the case and our reputation…"

"I know." Greg imitated a mouth with his hand, his fingers periodically making contact with his thumb. "He can go on and on."

Sara continued in the voice, adding Grissom's facial movements to heighten the effect. Raising and lowering her brows and scrunching her forehead. "And if my nephew is sleeping with a client, then-"

"Sara!"

"_What_?" She turned to him innocently, a teasing smile forming from her lips.

"I know you're doing this on purpose….So stop." He used the folder in his hand to point at her. "We're supposed to be organising these case files." He looked at her with feigned disdain as he indicated to the stack of papers by her right leg. "Hand me that one right there."

"I didn't do anything."

Greg was upset that she didn't back down when he gave her his best smouldering look. Which he hoped was actually some kind of smouldering. But knowing his luck, it probably wasn't.

"Here you go." Her smile developed into a grin as she threw the folder at his feet. Not at all deterred by his attempt to intimidate her. Because it wasn't working.

"No one said anything about…" He looked around, making sure no one in sight. Still whispering after he decided the coast was clear. "Sex." He was not talking about sex with Sara Sidle. Even if her name did make for a cool alliteration. Sex with Sara Sidle.

No.

"Of course not, Greg."

"I'd think you were jealous if I didn't know you were so set on being my aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"So young, too." Greg was happy when Sara didn't quite catch on. Either she was pretending not to understand or she really didn't. She was probably pretending, though. Because as awkward as she was, he had to admit she was somewhat intelligent. "_Anyway_, I just think he's interesting. There's nothing wrong with having an older friend."

"I'll tell your mom." Sara said as if it was truly a threat, which it really wasn't because Greg did take after his mom. But it's the thought that counts. "She doesn't like her baby hanging out with older guys." Or older people in general…For some strange reason Sara had yet to figure out.

"I hang out with you."

Sara would have sputtered out her soda if Greg hadn't opened it before her. It was a perfectly cold soda. It was in the refrigerator for the past eight days and on her desk for only five minutes. Perfect until Greg opened it, took a sip, and thanked her with that goofy smile on his face.

But she wasn't going to drink after him. That was unsanitary.

"You know what? That's okay. I'm not going to play your _little_ games."

"You always stop when I get the edge." Greg remarked, putting another folder on the desk. Stacking it neatly as to prevent another mess. "Doesn't matter about my mom. She's back in San Gabriel. No way she would take me from San Francisco…And you wouldn't tell her." He added in a daring voice. That kind of voice that dared someone to do it because he knew she wouldn't even though he still wasn't sure.

But he was taking a chance anyway.

"Oh, yes I will."

"Then I'll tell Grissom why you really love me."

"He already knows why…I think." Sara paused, an open folder in her hands. She wasn't really sure how much Grissom knew. Or even picked up on an emotional level. Not that she was much better, but still. He should know something by now.

It wasn't like she was exactly subtle or anything.

"Trust me, if I didn't play my music so loud, I think he'd forget I was in the same house."

"He's not that-"

"Breakfast, this morning. Archie sent me new spankables, I put them on the table, and my favourite familiar authority figure ignored it."

"I thought Archie was grounded because his mom caught him with that stuff."

"Yeah, he still is." Greg sighed contently in remembrance. The voice of Archie's mom over the phone when she was cleaning up his room. Only to find naked people in magazines. Greg picked up so many Chinese curses that day. "But you're missing the point."

"Okay…" Sara didn't exactly want to make the point in the first place. "New topic."

"You must have it bad, then. There's still hope for my paternal half-uncle." Greg smiled with his new teeth of victory. A retainer and braces were so worth it.

Greg: three.

Sara: twenty-seven.

But he still had a long way to go.

Sara coughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "So how'd your research go?"

"Nick-"

"First name basis already?"

"Don't go there, Sara." Greg narrowed his eyes. Satisfied when she made a zipping motion over her lips. She was being smug, again and crossing over into adversary territory. "Anyway, _Nick_ wants to go into the police academy in Dallas. He's a junior in-"

"And you said I had it bad."

Greg didn't bother to dignify her with a response. No, he wasn't going to stoop to her level. One day, he was going to be too tall for that. "As I was saying, Nick-"

"What about Ryan?"

"I thought I was _actually_ supposed to be working?" Really, he was trying today. But his mouth was moving faster than his hands.

"Well, it's never _actually_ stopped you before."

"For the last time, we're just _friends_. Best friends since six. Besides, even if I did like Ryan like _that_ – which I don't – he doesn't like me like _that_."

"I've been told Egypt's nice this time of year."

"Way lame. I am not in denial, Sara _Grissom_."

There was a short silence, in which Greg and Sara had identical expressions of disgust on their faces. The ticking of the clock counting down the moments until either of them chose to speak.

"Greg."

"I'm sorry."

"So keeping my last name."

"Don't know how that came up."

"But, um…Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Stop trying to change the subject. _You_…" She pointed at him. "Are having your first crush."

"First of all, I don't have a crush on Nick Stokes"

"I didn't say his name. I could have been talking about Ryan."

"Second, even if it was a crush – which it's not – it's not my first. And even if it is both of these things, which it's not, it's just a crush and I'm a kid."

"Nothing's wrong with a crush." As long as it doesn't turn into something else, Sara thought as she gave him a reassuring smile. "I was beginning to think all the flirting was for nothing."

"I don't flirt."

"So you claim…I don't think you do it on purpose, though. Poor Ryan."

"I'm starting to think you like Ryan or something."

"When Ryan is so hung up on you?"

"Hung and Ryan are two words that don't belong in the same sentence. Unless we're talking about drapes."

"Obscure reference?"

"Yep."

"Then I won't ask. Are you on the _H_ files, yet?" She pointed to the folder in his hand.

Almost done with _G_…Talk me through a couple more minutes."

"Keep going about your nonexistent crush."

"Okay, so if this _is_ my first crush, which it isn't."

"I hear you."

"Does that mean I'm…"

"Gay?" She provided while Greg nodded his head. "I guess you're technically bisexual – you unconsciously follow anything with two legs. But with the way you're leaning..."

"Am I that obvious…Do you think my mom knows?"

Sara laughed at his concerned tone. "This isn't permanent, it's just a crush. Besides, she already does."

"Huh?"

"She knows everything…Why do you think she lets you come here?"

"This job would look good on my résumé and she wanted me to spend time with her favourite brother-in-law?"

"Uh…No. Because _I'm_ here." Sara blinked, her mind drifting to Grissom and what Greg had said earlier about his porn on the table during breakfast. It definitely wasn't because of Greg's uncle.

"What about my dad?"

"Probably suspects, but your mom hasn't confirmed it."

"Don't you think it's really freaky that you know my parents that well?" He gave her a pile of papers in his hand.

"Not really. How long have I known you?"

"A _long_ time."

"And weren't you the inquisitive twelve year old."

"It's still freaky."

"I'm not the one pining after a guy I could put in jail." Sara combated.

"No, you're pining after my uncle."

She watched as his eyes moved from the papers in his hand and then to her. And then to the papers, again. "Okay, stop it. What are you doing?"

His eyes kept darting back and forth as his head remained still.

"If you're trying to scare me, just stop it." He continued but she knew how to get his attention. "Back on topic…I think your crush is cute."

"Don't use that word around me, Sara. I know you're teasing me."

"But seriously, though. Don't get too caught up. It's just a crush. Never mind his sexual preference, he's only visiting and more importantly, you're a minor."

"It's not like I was expecting it to be serious or anything."

"Just don't want you to get your heart broken."

"So you say." He dodged a paperclip she threw at him. Returning the gesture with an eraser and a smile.

"Are we working hard or hardly working?" Grissom asked as he walked in on Sara and Greg throwing things at each other.

"How about something in between?"

"Nice try, Greg."

Sara straightened the folders in front of her, lifting her head to Grissom. "How's working with the police department going?"

"Surprisingly well. You guys remember Jim Brass?"

"He's working with you?" Sara asked.

"Requested me, actually. Greg, have you looked over those statements, yet?"

"Sara's been working me – and not in the good way."

"Greg." Grissom tilted his head in response.

Greg had to hold in laughter as he was reminded of what Sara was doing earlier. "Since two in the afternoon Grissom."

"It's only twelve, Greg."

"It's a conspiracy against me, but I started yesterday."

"Already?" Grissom was pleasantly surprised.

"Yep. Used the typewriter and everything. I also cross-referenced any activity not tied in with Mr. Stokes. We spoke earlier today on the phone."

"No wonder why you didn't want to talk about it." Sara mused aloud, her voice turning almost reproving. "You didn't tell me you spoke with him."

"It wasn't important." Greg tried to shrug her off, his face beginning to flush. The pink reaching his ears.

"Not at this time…" Grissom spoke before Sara had a chance. "Are you set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're scheduled for one."

"Wait, what's going on tomorrow?" Sara turned to Grissom, her face puzzled.

"Catherine's going, too." Grissom added.

"Catherine…The one from Vegas that Greg talks about it?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. Mom wouldn't let me near her when she found out she was stripper."

"Greg and a stripper?"

"Former stripper." Greg added, as if it made all the difference in the world.

"Whatever…It still doesn't sound like something Greg should be in."

"That's why you're going, too. Nice opportunity for you to get out. Although, I thought my errant nephew would have told you sooner." Grissom gave Greg a side glance.

"But let's not dwell on the past." Greg intervened, sensing Sara's twitching eye. Even if he didn't see it, he could practically feel it. "Warrick's coming, too."

"Really?" Sara's attention was caught as she remembered his short mention in her conversation with Nick, yesterday.

"Haven't seen him in two years, but he still calls, sometimes. He just bought a summer place here, you know? It's his home away from Vegas. I can't wait for him to teach me poker so I can beat you Griss."

"You know a _former_ stripper and a gambler?" Sara turned to Greg, knowing it was pointless to look to Grissom for concise answers.

Greg answered excitedly. "Wait 'til you find out what they're here for."

* * *

"Hey man." Nick turned to the opening of the door. Placing his drink on the side table. He watched as Warrick put his suitcases by the stairwell.

"Hey."

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Nick turned down the television as Warrick took a seat beside him.

"No problem…Not like I've been using it. I'm just sorry I couldn't catch a flight yesterday. Otherwise, I would have come here sooner."

"I still got the key, and I found the place all right."

"So, what'd you think?"

"About the place?" Nick looked around at the spacious living room. The simple decorations and more than comfortable furniture. It felt like home. But in a smaller apartment. "It's really nice. I liked my bed."

"No, man…I know you like my pad. But I meant Grissom's place." Because it didn't have an official name. It was just a small office where you would go to ask for Grissom.

"Oh…Um…"

"Yeah, I know it first seems-"

"Weird?"

"That's one way to put it." Warrick laughed, hitting Nick on the shoulder. "Who'd you meet?"

"Sara Sidle."

"She just doesn't get out much, about your age, but she interns for Grissom, now. Did you meet him, too?"

"He called me last night. Told me he could help me and wouldn't mind not getting the cops involved. Because then my parents…"

"I don't get why you wouldn't want to tell them."

"I guess I want to handle this on my own, you know? I don't want them having to do everything for me, again. I'm graduating next year…"

"Yeah. Know the feeling. That's what happened to me with my car."

"Are sure this place is legit? I know it's a private business, but…They have a kid working there."

"Greg didn't tell me he was working there."

"You know him?" Nick didn't know what to think about the surprise in Warrick's voice.

"Yeah, he's a kid but helped them find my car. He's the one I told you about."

"How old is he?" Nick tried to ask offhandedly. But he didn't quite make it to inconspicuously.

"He just turned sixteen. I sent him a birthday gift last month." Warrick wondered why Nick showed the sudden interest in Greg. He turned from the television, looking at Nick warily. "Why are you asking?"

"Umm…No reason. Just curious why they would let him work there…If he's a kid, you know?"

"Don't let his looks fool you. He's pretty smart. Takes after his uncle. And he – No, Nick."

"What?" Nick asked hesitantly, afraid his friend was coming on to him.

"Is this going to be like that time with Kristy Hopkins? You remember her, right?"

"Not really." Except Nick did. She was hot, he was hot. It was a good combination. A match that could only be made Vegas. Where those types of things stayed…In Vegas. But Warrick didn't count because he was from Vegas. So technically, it was okay if Nick talked about it with him.

"You called it, and I quote: _The best night of your life_. You were this close," Warrick put his thumb and index finger close together. "To eloping with her and taking her back to Dallas."

"What are you talking about?" Nick made a scoffing sound. Leaning further into the soft chair as he motioned Warrick off with his hand. "That was ages ago, man."

"It was two months ago over spring break."

"I was in the moment."

"Keep telling yourself that. I don't think Sara is right for you…I mean, she-" Is still waiting on Grissom. Warrick could tell the first time he stepped into the Grissom's then not quite functioning office a couple of years ago. It was the obvious how alert Sara was to everything Grissom did. How she was almost to the point of being desperate for his attention. But Warrick wasn't the only one who knew about it. It seemed like everyone who knew her could tell.

Everyone except for Grissom, of course

"She has her eye on someone else."

"No I…" Nick paused, realising that his friend thought he was talking about Sara and not Greg. He didn't understand how Warrick made the leap, but Nick wasn't going to overlook a good thing. Because he didn't want Warrick to know he was thinking about a sixteen year old the way he once thought about Kristy Hopkins. Especially since the uncle of said sixteen year-old was supposed to be helping him. "Oh, you're right man. I don't know what I was thinking. She works there and wouldn't even be interested in me…So how was your flight?"

Warrick knew Nick. He knew Nick like the back of his hand. Which wasn't exactly true, because Warrick really didn't pay much attention to the back of his hand.

But that wasn't what changed Warrick's mind about Nick liking Sara. Besides the fact that Nick didn't really respond to Warrick's reasoning. It was how quick Nick was to change the subject. The last time he tried convince Nick of something – one of the few times he actually succeeded – Warrick had to drug him. And get David to help drag Nick on a plane back to Dallas.

And to this day – two months later – David Hodges still holds Warrick in his debt.

Good friends were hard to find.

Lucky for Nick, Warrick was one.

"I met Greggo when he was fourteen." Warrick shook his head. Now, he truly did wish Nick liked Sara. "Two years isn't a long time."

"What?" Nick looked around the room anxiously. Nervousness radiating from his frame. "What are you talking about, man? We're talking about Sara. What does Greg's age have to do with hers?" Nick tried to feign ignorance, but apparently he wasn't very doing very well. "I mean…She looks like she's my age."

"Okay, I'll play dumb with you…Let's say you did have one of your moments with Greg." And Warrick honestly hoped Nick didn't. Nick's moments were frequent and not far in between. Usually extending for about a day or two. One week tops.

Because Nick was picky.

"But I-"

"Wait for it." Warrick held his hand up. "Let me finish, all right?" Putting it down when Nick looked like he wasn't going to speak. "Hypothetically speaking, let's say you had one of your moments with Greg. How old are you?"

"…"

"It's not rhetorical."

"Oh…You said that-"

"How old are you, Nicky?"

"Twenty in two months."

"Right…How old is Greg?"

"…Sixteen?" Nick asked meekly, knowing exactly where Warrick was going with this.

Warrick leaned back against the chair, his hands resting on thighs. "I rest my case."

"Come on, Warrick. I can't believe you think I like some kid with bleached hair." Nick shook his head in protest, trying to prove his friend wrong. "Even if it looks soft and you want to run your hands through it."

"Oh, no." Despite Warrick's hopes and much to his dismay, Nick was going through one of his moments. And it didn't matter that it was over a guy. Nick was picky, but only because he broadened his possibilities. No, it was because Nick was having a moment about Greg.

Sixteen year old Greg.

"Even if he has that adorable smile that makes his whole face light up. And makes you want to smile back at him."

"Nick."

"Or even if he has the cutest voice that's not too high and not too low."

"Nick…Nick."

"And when he whispers just right in your ear. His breath tickling your skin."

"Nick!"

"Huh…You said something Warrick?" Nick only received raised eyebrows in response. "I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah…Yeah, you were."

"Oh…I think I'm in deep this time." Not that Nick thought that his phone conversation with Greg had anything to do with it. Listening to that voice this morning had nothing to do with it. Nope, it was just any normal conversation a nineteen year old guy would have with a sixteen year old guy.

About Nick's account and credit card statements.

Among other things.

"Really?" Warrick wanted to believe Nick. And he would have if this wasn't the seventy-eighth time Nick had said he was _in deep_. Yes, Warrick had been counting. But it was a lot considering Warrick had only known Nick for five years.

A lot, indeed.

"It's just…He's so…"

"Greg?" Warrick asked, since Nick apparently couldn't get the right words out.

"Greg…I like that."

"It's his name, Nick."

"Yeah, and it's perfect."

* * *

_I don't have anything to add as of now...For once. But thank you for reading and **Missing Whisper** and **silverrayne666** for reviewing._


	3. File Three

"Why am I doing this?" Sara asked while getting into her car.

"Well, he is your boss." Greg smiled as he buckled his seat belt. He knew Sara didn't exactly like socialising with more than two people at a time. Much less with three people she didn't know very well. And to top it off, Grissom was making her do it. How cool of an uncle was he for that? "I don't know why you won't let me drive. It wouldn't be good to let you drive when you're upset. I'm trying to be a good citizen, here." And protect everyone else on the road, he silently added.

"It's kind of too late to start, isn't it?" Sara closed her door, catching a glimpse of Greg's extending arm in her peripheral vision. "_No_."

Greg looked at Sara, his face an expression of perplexity. At least that's what he tried to convey. "I'm not doing anything."

"I'm not driving you there _and_ listening to Tears for Fears."

"You have a prejudice for eighties music." Greg almost pouted as he removed the cassette and put it back in his pocket.

"I know I don't want to listen to Shout for a whole twenty minutes. That's the only song you have on that tape."

"You'll only hear the song three times. The tape has to rewind, too."

"Driver picks music and I don't want any, right now." She sighed as she put the key in the ignition. "I still can't believe Grissom is making me do this."

"You're too upset." Greg put on his mask of false assurance. He didn't get a chance to use that one as much with her, which was a shame. He would get to put his hand on Sara's shoulder more often in some gesture of assurance, even if it was to mock her. "Let _me_, help you."

"I don't want to work with new people." Sara was too anxious to pay attention to Greg's hand on her shoulder. Because any other time, she would have knocked it off. So she accepted the comfort, even though she knew it was to patronise her social skills or lack thereof.

She knew he was laughing at her expense.

If that annoying smile had anything to do with it.

"I don't think you get a choice."

Sara really didn't like when Greg pointed out the obvious. It made him seem somewhat mature. Which he normally wasn't. "You're being a liability, again."

"And you're going to be defective if you don't go along with this." He removed his hand as Sara glared at him. His back pressing to the window as he tried to distance himself from an irate Sara. But there was only so much you could do in the passenger's seat. "It's not that bad, Negative Nelly."

"Yeah, right. You're just happy because you get to see Nick."

Greg didn't disagree with Sara. He did have it bad for Nick Stokes. And if Sara didn't have it so bad herself, he was sure her eyes would have been on Nick Stokes, too. But it's good that she has it bad for someone else because if she liked Nick, then that wouldn't be cool. "And you're just upset that Grissom's not coming."

"You know what? I don't need this." Sara pointed at Greg with a finger, her other hand firmly gripping the steering wheel and her eyes still on the road. "Especially from you."

"But you can't leave me alone with three strangers." Greg added in a singsong voice as Sara turned a corner. "Grissom wouldn't want you to leave his favourite nephew all _alone_ and _unprotected_."

"You're his _only_ nephew. And technically, you know all three of these people, so it'd be okay."

"I don't think my mom would agree with that." Greg shook his head in disappointment. "And to think you used to be my babysitter."

"Don't worry Greg…I still am."

Greg didn't know whether to take her seriously or not. It would explain why she was there. But he knew most it had to do with Grissom. And even if she wouldn't admit it, she liked Greg, too. Just not for babysitting alone.

At least that's what he told himself.

"Look, there's Catherine." Greg waved energetically through the open passenger window at the blonde going into the restaurant. "She didn't see me. I'm going to get her."

"Stay." Sara said, stopping Greg from unbuckling his seatbelt. "We're going in to see her, anyway. And I'm not going in there with no backup...Even if it is you."

"Gee, thanks Sara." He rolled his eyes. "But you're already parked. I'll even lock my door before I go, this time."

"I know this was your idea and I'm not going in there by myself."

"Grissom says you sound like me when you whine."

Sara turned to Greg sharply, grabbing his arm. "No, he doesn't." She peered at him through her sunglasses, her voice becoming unsure. "Does he?"

Game. Set. But not quite match. Greg was going to enjoy this. "Listen, I'll make you a deal."

Sara knew better than to actually pay attention when Greg rubbed his hands together like some kind of crazed maniac. But she was stuck between conversing with three people she didn't know alone and conversing with three people she didn't know with Greg on her side. She was never going to make Grissom coffee, again. That'll be Greg's new job. "I'm listening…"

"You don't embarrass me and I don't embarrass you. Keyword there is _you_." He looked at her hand, which still held his arm, grateful when she removed it. Because her grip was cutting off the circulation.

"You don't need my help for the first part. You can do it on your own."

"You see? See? That's where it starts, Sara." It was always Sara's fault that they couldn't been seen together in public. "It's a never ending cycle." He said with a dramatic flair. "But someone has to stop it. _Someone _has to put an end to this madness."

"Then why can't you _stop it_, genius?"

"Because out of the two of us." He motioned between Sara and himself. "I'm not the adult."

* * *

"Thanks for offering to come with me, man." Nick wasn't sure he could face Greg alone. Never mind the fact that he'd only see him once and other people were going to be there, too. 

But Nick had a feeling that there was something about Greg. Not dissimilar to the same feeling he felt many times before. But Greg was different.

And Nick had to convince himself it wasn't because Greg was a minor.

"Sure…" Warrick looked warily at his friend. He was becoming more nervous as he knew they were less than five minutes away from the restaurant. He lived only a couple of blocks away from the restaurant, but he still wasn't going to leave Nick alone with Greg. "No problem...But I was going to come with you anyway."

"No...Really?" Nick tilted his head as he walked beside Warrick. "Wait. This doesn't have to do with Greg, does it? Do I look like I want to go to jail to you?" Nick didn't want to go to jail, even if it was for Greg. Because he knew long distance relationships didn't really work out.

Warrick took a deep breath, hoping for the strength to get him through the day. He hadn't even mentioned Greg, but Nick was fast to bring him up. No, Nick didn't look like he wanted to go to the slammer.

He was begging for it.

"Remember when I talked about moving here…To San Francisco?" Warrick decided to change the subject. He still had to come up with a plan for keeping Nick as far away as possible from Greg. Without looking suspicious.

"No." Nick manoeuvred around someone running past them. "I only seem to recall something about a summer place here."

"Yeah, about that…I'm moving here to work for Grissom."

Nick paused on the sidewalk, in front of window displaying a 'no soliciting' sign. "What?" Motioned forward when Warrick pushed him toward the restaurant, now within sight.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about going into law enforcement since my second car was stolen..."

Nick snorted, remembering that day Warrick called him two years ago. Ranting, raving, and mourning the loss of his "baby"…At least Warrick didn't name the second one. "Not waiting for the third time?"

"I'm being serious." Because he appreciated working alongside Grissom and how hands-on the older man was. He really inspired Warrick in that short amount of time.

"You want to be a detective now or something?" Nick couldn't wrap his head around it. Sure, he believed his friend when he said Grissom was good. But Warrick could be a cop or something. Like Nick wanted to be. Unless you already had a good reputation, the detective thing was kind of iffy. "Man, I don't know about-"

"I just graduated college, Nick." Warrick paused, standing outside of the restaurant. "And I'm twenty-one. I think I found what I want to do."

"What about the music thing?" Nick held the door open for the other man. "I know you wanted to do that and I've listened to your songs. They're pretty good."

"And what's that supposed to mean to me, country boy?"

* * *

"Am I supposed to smile, now?" Sara asked as she took a seat at the circular table, across from Catherine. 

Greg looked warily at her. Almost afraid of the forced turning up of her lips…Was she constipated or something? And trying to hide it? "Yeah, you're doing…Fine." He whispered as he sat beside Sara.

"You've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you."

"I'm still growing, too." He smiled in remembrance of the kiss Catherine gave him when he and Sara first entered the restaurant. Even if the kiss was on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Sara only got a hug. Beat that Sara Sidle. "Sara used to make of fun of me for being short and skinny."

"You're still skinny, Greg."

Greg spared a glance at Sara. They made a deal in her car, a place of sacredness. And she was not complying. Then again, she never did agree to anything. "I'll be buff, soon. My hormones are just beginning to kick in."

"I think that's where they end, too."

"I still have a couple of years in me, Sara."

"Maybe a few more inches, but other than that…No."

"Two years and you guys haven't changed at all." Catherine smiled at the expression on Greg's face. Her head resting on one hand and her elbows supported by the table. "How's Grissom? He wants me for the job, but of course doesn't come to see me himself."

"Oh…He's fine." Sara hadn't exactly known Catherine that well. She knew the older woman and Grissom had a kind of relationship. It didn't necessarily irk her. Catherine and Grissom's closeness, that is. She was mature enough to handle the fact that Grissom knew other people…Females besides her.

She wasn't Greg.

"Yeah, he's still…Grissom." Greg smiled at Catherine as he felt Sara tense beside him. She was overanalysing things again…And he'd made so much progress with her, too. She was reverting back to her old ways. "If that makes any sense. But you know how – Warrick." Greg removed himself from his seat, ready to greet the other man. "Mr. Stokes…" Sitting back down when he saw Nick following behind him.

Sara had to force herself to remain at the table. Greg wasn't any use to her, right now. Too caught up with admiring Nick if his fidgeting was any indication. At this rate, she would have to initiate conversation.

But wait, Catherine was still there.

Sara still had hope.

And Sara had never been happier for Grissom's other female friend as Catherine greeted the two men as they approached the table. Because as boisterous and outgoing as Greg normally was, he was behaving worse than Sara on a bad day.

Something she could admit to…In her head.

Catherine tried to conceal her amusement when Greg didn't immediately move to greet the two men. One of whom looked familiar. She turned to the taller man, her hair following her quick movement. "You're from-"

"The plane." Warrick finished, knowing he had seen her before. They were on the same flight to San Francisco. What were the odds? She must have been the other person Grissom was talking about.

Looks like his luck followed him from Vegas.

Not counting having two cars stolen.

"I'm Warrick." He reached out, waiting to shake her hand. Forgetting that he was supposed to be separating Nick from Greg. Because Nick was walking away while he was preoccupied.

"Catherine Willows." She took his hand, shaking it firmly while she let her eyes appraise his form. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Warrick replied, his gaze likewise appreciating Catherine's figure.

Nick shook his head, taking a seat next to Greg while he greeted the only other attentive people at the table. Repaying Greg by whispering in his ear about Warrick being too obvious in his flirting. Not bothering to hide his smile as Greg stiffened. The other male's breathing hitching at Nick's close proximity.

Yep.

Greg was definitely different.

If Sara could hear Greg's wistful sigh, she knew the whole restaurant could. Not to mention Nick, too, because he sat next to Greg. She could practically feel the heat from Greg's face. She could see his blush travelling to the tips of his ears.

Sara barely resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

Tomorrow couldn't start soon enough.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Ryan? Donkey Kong is everything they said." Greg didn't pause as his fingers pressed buttons on the controller. "And then some." He was surprised Ryan didn't want to play because the game really was that good. Except that Diddy Kong could be annoying, sometimes. 

Something about that red hat.

"Yeah…I get more enjoyment out of watching you play the birthday gift you gave me."

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you."

"Sarcasm?" Ryan crossed his arms as he leaned against his bed, sitting on the floor with Greg. Who was a little too close to the television for Ryan's comfort.

"Like I said, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Obviously, you don't get it."

"I still haven't seen your mom." Greg remarked while playing the game. He was proud of the fact that he could multitask. And it wasn't just limited to talking while playing video games. Even though he was proud of that, too because not many people could do it. Ryan, for instance, would kill Mario every time Greg tried to start a conversation. It was a shame, really. "Is she avoiding me or something?"

"No." Ryan shook his head despite the fact that Greg couldn't see it. "She went to Miami to see my uncle Ron."

"Really…Why didn't you go?"

"He's planning another wedding – which one will this be?"

"Third."

"Yeah, he's planning his third wedding. And mom was nice enough not to make me go." Not to mention the fact that Ryan really didn't want to go.

"How come she'll let you stay by yourself? My parents would never do that. I tried to convince them that they give me freedom in a cage, which isn't really freedom at all. But my dad says it's better than a leash."

"It's only for this weekend and she'll be back by Monday." Ryan looked at Greg on the floor, laying with his arms out and his feet up, moving his legs up and down. A bowl of popcorn on his right, and popcorn kernels scattered on his left. A soda can in front of him that Ryan was waiting for Greg to spill. There was a piece of chocolate fudge on a plate, set on top of and crushing the spilled popcorn on Greg's left.

And the pile of napkins Ryan gave him that was much closer to Ryan than Greg, who could actually benefit from them.

Out of sight and out of mind.

But unfortunately not Ryan's.

"There's a reason why they won't let you stay by yourself, Greg." If he didn't already know it would end up in disaster, Ryan would have forced Greg to scrub the carpet until it was cleaner than when his mom first had it installed.

Greg wasn't a messy person, per se. He just waited to clean up his messes, instead of cleaning them as he went along. Something that irked Ryan, but he had somehow managed to deal with it.

Because eventually, Greg would clean up his mess.

And sometimes without that extra nudge from Ryan.

"I still don't get it." Greg spoke as his eyes were still on the game. Throwing a barrel at that annoying crocodile soldier thingie. Greg couldn't remember what they were called and definitely didn't feel like looking at the game manual. That was something Ryan would do. "They think I'm a kid or something. And I'm not talking about being their child."

Ryan groaned as he took another look at Greg, surrounded by junk food and neglected napkins as he lay on the carpet. He was somewhat concerned that Greg had yet to make the connection between his actions and how people perceived him.

It was times like these when Ryan couldn't help himself. When he started imagining Greg on his hands and knees, making those panting noises that were so Greg. Perspiration trickling on Greg's forehead and running down his neck. Greg's body rocking back and forth on the carpet as Ryan was bent over him.

The smell of cleaner in the air tickling Ryan's nostrils as he watched Greg scrub the carpet. The evil cackle was bubbling inside him when Ryan thought of pointing out invisible stains Greg missed. Then Greg would finally understand how Ryan felt.

He sighed in disappointment, knowing that day would never come.

And he was the one who let Greg eat in his room.

"Ryan." Greg's voice broke Ryan's musing. "You're not having that fantasy, again are you?"

"And what if I am?" He didn't care anymore. Somehow Greg knew. Maybe it was the pitch of the sigh. Greg said it was like a high whine or something. Which in this case, would be completely appropriate.

"Because I'm on the carpet and you're making that high pitched whine." Greg sat up, pausing the game and putting the controller down. Sitting with his legs crossed as he faced Ryan. "It better not be the one with the blue apron."

"No apron this time."

"Good. Because it's disturbing that you fantasise about me cleaning things." It really was. And it only became more so because Greg found out about it when Ryan was talking in his sleep. Telling "Dream Greg" he didn't sweep the floor or a plate wasn't dried.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked as he watched Greg stand up, the food still on the floor.

"Bathroom?"

"What about the food?" Lifting himself from the floor, Ryan motioned to mess Greg left on the floor. "Are you going to leave it like that?"

"Ryan." Greg couldn't believe the nerve of his friend. Accusing him of something like that. He knew Ryan could be a little tedious when it came to cleaning, but he'd move it…Eventually.

"No, you're going to try sneak out, again."

"Come on, let's put that behind us. It was so-"

"You did it yesterday, Greg."

But for once, Greg wasn't trying get out of cleaning. Although he did like to see Ryan worked up over something small, he really did have to go to the bathroom. "Fine, I'll take it with me. Just to make you happy." Greg bent down to retrieve the snacks on the floor. "Happy?"

"Very…And take it downstairs. Not in the bathroom."

"Yes, mom."

Ryan crossed his arms as Greg left the room. Maybe Greg did actually mean to go to the bathroom. Regardless, Greg was a lost cause, but one Ryan found himself attached to.

Ten years is a long time to get to know someone.

"You're back already?" Ryan asked dubiously as Greg came in the room. Downstairs, upstairs and the bathroom. Ryan almost wanted to ask if he washed his hands, but knew Greg had a kind of OCD in his own right. Not that Ryan would admit to Greg that he may be a little obsessive sometimes, but Greg was adamant when it came to germs.

Must have been Sara's influence.

And speaking of Sara. "How'd it go today?"

"How'd what go?" This time, Greg could say he knew exactly what Ryan was talking about. Not like with Sara. She could be sly, sometimes. But he kept talking about it yesterday with Ryan. He was only surprised his friend didn't bring it up sooner.

"The thing at the restaurant…With the case? I had to listen to you go on and on, last night."

"I don't go on and on." Greg took a seat on the floor, next to Ryan, who was now sitting on the bed. He was preparing for the inevitable. Because no matter how hard he tried to hide something from his friend, Ryan's curiosity could always get it out of him. "I guess it was okay."

"That's it?" Ryan wouldn't let Greg shrug this one off. The way Greg kept going on about it last night, Ryan almost thought it was something big and important.

Like he found some way for Greg and him to see _Silence of the Lambs_.

Because Ryan wasn't stooping to fake id cards.

"At first it was uncomfortable. Because Sara was with me, and you know how she is. But I couldn't go without her…Grissom actually said so."

Ryan braced himself. Greg was starting to ramble. And he only did that when he was nervous or had to say something that was potentially life-changing. Or life-threatening on occasion.

"But after that, dude, it was so much fun. And when Nick-"

"Nick." Ryan looked questionably down at Greg. "Who's uh…Who's Nick?" Biting his lip anxiously.

"Nicky Stokes?" Greg peered at Ryan curiously. His friend was the one who kept up with the news and who was who. Mundane stuff like that.

But Ryan was too preoccupied to call upon his repertoire of sometimes useless information. Repeating the name silently, his mouth slowing opening and closing as he wondered how Greg became so familiar with this _Nick_ person. Going so far as to refer to him as _Nicky_.

No. The name wasn't ringing any bells.

"Bill Stokes' youngest son." Greg made sure to stress the youngest part. Because age was still a factor in this. And he was trying to build up to what Sara incorrectly dubbed, his first crush. So Ryan wouldn't go off the handle. His friend worried too much.

Really.

"So your first case is _his_ case?" Ryan asked, his mind now moving in a more rational direction. He couldn't believe that someone like Nick Stokes would want help from Grissom. Even if Greg's uncle was pretty famous. Still. "Wait a minute, how come – I don't know – the _cops_ aren't doing something?"

"People like your mom can't have all the fun, you know."

"Well, what's it about, then? Why's he going to your uncle?"

"I'm going to tell Grissom you're implying something through libel."

"I'm not, and even if it was, it's called slander, not libel…Wait, you're trying to distract me, aren't you." Ryan didn't buy the innocent look. He knew that Greg knew the difference between slander and libel. "You are."

"Well…I can't disclose this kind of information."

"But-"

"He signed a contract that legally binds us together. And under pseudo-employment and because I don't get paid-"

"You get free room and board."

"True." Greg nodded his head in agreement. "But as a pseudo-employee, I am not allowed to discuss such classified information with you."

"Spill it." Ryan urged, knowing Greg was just trying to wind him up. But he had the leverage, this time. The Super Nintendo.

"Okay." Greg began eagerly. He trusted Ryan as far as he could throw his friend, which didn't get past the picking up part, but the point was that Ryan was trustworthy. And he was going to talk regardless. "See, Nick thinks there's someone trying to steal his identity. Or at least someone applying for credit cards in his name."

"You sure this isn't some kind of call for attention?" Rich boy. Youngest son. Ryan's reason made more sense than identity theft. To Ryan, anyway. Then again, Nick Stokes was quickly becoming a person he disliked. It didn't matter if he hadn't even met the man. Rumours were good enough to try to keep him away from Greg.

Because…That's what a best friend would do.

Yeah…Friends did those kind of things for each other.

"Everything looks legit. Grissom even gave the okay and I've already done the research. Besides, he's Warrick's friend."

"He was with you, too, right?" Ryan was a little alleviated at the thought of Nick being Warrick's friend. Maybe Nick could learn a thing or two.

"Yeah…But I think his mind was on Catherine." Greg smirked at the memory. Now, if only Grissom came…

"What about afterwards?" Ryan said quickly, not liking the look on Greg's face. He was scheming again. "It doesn't take five hours for lunch."

"I took Nick to see the sights. You already know the stuff around here. But when Nick-"

"Why didn't Warrick," Ryan interjected, not appreciating Greg smiling every time he said Nick's name. "If Nick is Warrick's friend?"

"Warrick doesn't really spend time here often. Besides, he, Catherine, and Sara were having _adult_ conversation."

"Where was Nick, again?" Ryan couldn't believe Sara would let Greg walk off with some strange guy. Even if he was Warrick's friend. And wasn't Nick an adult, too?

"With me." Greg raised his eyebrows in confusion because he already told Ryan. It was the highlight of his day. Alongside seeing Sara squirm and playing Donkey Kong. Which reminded him of something very important.

And maybe even life-threatening.

But only if they weren't careful.

"Ryan…"

Ryan looked at his friend warily. Greg was giving him that look, again. Where he peered through his eyelashes. The one Greg knew Ryan couldn't resist.

"You're my best friend, right?"

"What do you want?" Ryan asked in what he hoped was a flat tone, thankful when Greg got rid of the eyes. He was not going to cave in this time.

"What makes you think I want something from you?"

"Because you always do. You're like a leech or some kind of parasite."

"But I'm a good looking leech or some kind of parasite."

Ryan didn't disagree. Because he did agree. Just not out loud where Greg could hear him. Because his friend didn't need anymore ego stroking.

"I don't know where you get those kinds of ideas." Greg scoffed. "Between you, Sara, Wendy, Henry, Archie, Bobby-"

"You going to keep going?"

"No…Because I'm not going to prove you right. Even if you are right about the leech slash parasite thing." He sighed, trying to look defeated. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"That's it?" Ryan was somewhat disappointed. He expected something more…Insane from Greg. But he wouldn't mind if they went to the beach or something. Where Greg could put on sunscreen because even though he grew up in California, Greg didn't tan, well.

Not at all really.

And despite his gangly form, Greg always needed help putting sunscreen on his back.

Which is where Ryan would conveniently come in. Because he tanned pretty well and didn't worry about sunscreen if they were going in the water.

"Yeah." Greg's voice relayed his confusion as he raised his eyebrows. "You want to do something crazy?"

"I'm just worried for my mental sanity and whether hell has frozen over or not."

"Laugh it up now, but you know you like spending time with me. Ever since you moved here, we don't get to hang out as much."

"I know…"

"So," Greg leaned on bed, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan was a sucker for his pleading face. Even Sara couldn't deny him…Sometimes. Occasionally.

Not really, but it did cause her to at least _pretend_ to think about whatever decision she was going to make.

"Want to have fun, tomorrow?"

* * *

_Yes, I intentionally set out to make this a chaptered crack!fic. I'm almost ashamed of what I'm doing because it's become longer than I expected._

_The Tears for Fears bit is for the Psych season premiere. I can't get enough of Shawn and Gus (Carly, Jules, Buzz, and Chief, too). And I need to make a Gus icon...Because the end was...Wow._

_Of course, thank you for reading and thank you to **Shizmoo** and **silverrayne666 **for reviewing._


	4. File Four

Ryan wasn't deeply religious, but he knew karma had a part in this.

There really was no other reasonable explanation.

"Come on." Greg called from over his shoulder.

"Why are you dragging me with you?" Ryan walked quickly to catch up with his friend as Greg turned a corner. He tugged on his baseball hat, the material scratchy against his skin. He should have known something was wrong when Greg told him they were going to be dressed completely in black, despite the hot sun of summer glaring down on them.

He watched as Greg tried to move inconspicuously through the throng of people. Or as inconspicuously as one could move when wearing all black in the middle of the day.

Because these kinds of things happen all the time in San Francisco.

Though, Ryan was at least thankful that he could wear sunglasses. Greg seemed to forget that he didn't live here, where people would recognise him like Ryan did.

"Because you're my best friend." Greg replied as if it was the most obvious answer. Because to him, it honestly was. Plus, if he did get in some sort of trouble – which he expected and knew he would – he didn't want to go down alone. He just neglected to mention those small details to Ryan.

Negligible things, really.

"Why are we whispering?" Ryan wiped the perspiration off his forehead, drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans. Again, all black. But Greg seemed fine in those pants that wrapped around his legs. He had to borrow one of Ryan's shirts, not having packed a black one himself. But of course Ryan didn't mind at all. Especially when Greg had to keep tugging it back up, the shirt frequently trying to slide off Greg's shoulder, exposing Greg's skin.

Too bad Greg said he didn't need sunscreen. Like a long sleeved shirt would protect against the harsh rays of the sun. Who was he kidding?

"Because he might hear us." Greg motioned with his hand for Ryan to follow him into the sports store, putting himself against a wall and his friend following suit. The man was clever. But Greg knew he could be cleverer…Because cleverer was actually a word. Still, he had to be wary because that sales associate looking at them as if he and Ryan were insane, could possibly tip the man off.

Greg proceeded around a clothes rack with caution. Kneeling on the ground and peering through the jerseys.

"Why are we stalking him?" Ryan asked as he saw some employee giving them an odd look. As if two people going into a store was something you normally didn't see. He gave the employee a menacing glare, inwardly chuckling when the guy scurried off. That would teach him to stare at Greg.

At them, he meant. At them.

"We're not _stalking_ him…We're just following him closely, Ryan." Greg pulled Ryan down to his level, manoeuvring around the jerseys as the man was coming back their way. This was going to be tricky. He put a gloved hand over Ryan's mouth, stifling any protests. Waiting for the man to leave the store until he removed his hand. "That was the guy I told you about. The one I caught following us yesterday." Because Greg had an eye for those kinds of things. He was very observant. "But more specifically, he was paying close attention to Nick."

Ryan almost sighed at the loss of contact between his mouth and Greg's hand, even if it was gloved. It was still Greg's hand. But his mourning was swift when Greg brought up that name again. That was when the situation finally registered with him. He knew he had this tendency to follow Greg whenever he beckoned Ryan, but not for some other guy Ryan didn't even know.

Because the whole thing was damaging to his pride.

But since he was, he definitely wasn't doing it for some guy named _Nick_. What kind of name was that, anyway? It didn't even have an even number of syllables. Ryan was a solid two syllables.

"Very closely."

"What the hell, Greg? We can get in trouble for this." Ryan wanted to pull out his hair, trying to keep his hands from strangling Greg. But he didn't have the time while he was still following Greg out the store. "Not to mentioned killed." He whispered harshly in Greg's ears.

"I didn't want to tip him off that we were on to him." Greg sighed at Ryan's antics. They were _obviously_ undercover.

"We?! Who's we?!" Ryan made himself mentally count to twenty. That was a nice even number. Anything to slow his breathing. "Does your uncle know about this?"

"Of course, he does." Greg quickened his pace, the man trying to escape his line of vision by hiding in the busy street. "He just doesn't want me to tell him."

"Greg." Ryan forced the air out of his lungs as he nearly ran to catch up to Greg. He couldn't believe what he was voluntarily putting himself through. Especially when no one knew what they were doing. Time and time again, Ryan would think he knew better by now. Next time he'd just chain Greg to his bed.

Greg's bed, not Ryan's.

"No time for your speeches. You can reprimand me later." Greg glanced over his shoulder, reaching for Ryan's hand when he saw his friend lagging behind. "We're losing him."

Ryan ignored Greg's implications, his mind on the hand that held his own. Dragging him through the streets. How did it come to this? "What about Sara?"

"I left her a note that I'm at your house."

"She's going to kill me."

"Shh…He's stopping." Greg turned around to Ryan, a finger covering his lips. He was pressed against a wall, intermittently peering into an alley the man had entered. "And Sara won't kill you…At least I don't think so."

Like that was supposed to be reassuring. "Every time, Greg. Every _single_ time and it never fails. She blames everything on me."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. Don't argue with me. You're just not there to see it."

"Stop being so paranoid."

"Sorry…" Ryan couldn't believe his own words…Word. "What am I apologising for?"

"You could get us caught."

"What?" Ryan shook his head at the complete nonsense coming from Greg's mouth. They'd be dead at this rate, never mind caught. "This is dangerous….What if _he's_ dangerous?"

"Your mom's a cop." Greg tried to reason.

"That doesn't mean _I_ am." But Ryan did remember his mom's spare firearm on the second shelf from the top in her closest at home. The man they were following looked shady enough for it.

"But…" Greg turned away from Ryan, intent on walking into the alley. Only to end up colliding with someone. A really good smelling someone.

"Are you okay?" Ryan quickly walked beside Greg, who was slowly backing away from the stranger. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder, moving in front of Greg to check if he was okay. Turning to glare at the person who bumped into Greg.

Greg dismissed Ryan's concern, immediately recognising the person he bumped into. "Mr. Stokes. Funny to see you here."

"Funny, I ran into you." Nick smiled, wishing Greg would drop the prefix. Stokes would have been fine. And Nick would have been even better. "Sara's looking for you."

"Really?" Greg knew Sara would find out sooner or later. It was really only a matter of time. He just hadn't expected to hear about it from Nick. A Nick, for some reason or another, looking strangely nervous. As if he was waiting for something.

"She said she couldn't get through Ryan's-"

"That's me." Ryan interjected, finally able to take a look at the infamous Nick Stokes. "I'm Ryan Wolfe." He straightened his posture, trying to stand taller as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I, umm…" Greg wiped his hands on his pants, hoping Ryan didn't notice him acting like a complete idiot. "This is Ryan Wolfe…" He pointed to Ryan and then to Nick. "Ryan, this is Mr. Nick Stokes."

Ryan looked at the man warily, only moving to shake the hand Nick presented to him when Greg nudged him. "Is _he_ why we were chasing after that guy?" Ryan asked incredulously, not even bothering to whisper. He wasn't the least impressed with the older man.

"What guy?" Nick asked; concern in his tone.

"Ryan…" Greg nudged him again, slightly glaring at Ryan. He couldn't believe his friend was bringing that up.

"Sorry…"

Nick was about to ask again, when he heard a small click behind him. "Get down!" He shouted as he pushed Greg and Ryan to the ground. His weight restricting a soft body as he heard the gunshots fly overhead. He supported the head of the person below him, cradling it in his hands as he heard the panicked cries of the crowd. The noise finally scaring the shooter away.

He didn't think the shots would last long as it wasn't the best idea to open fire in broad daylight. The cops would be here, soon, too.

Ryan laid flat on the ground, covering his head, pressed into the cement. Sunglasses broken in half and by his left elbow. He didn't mind the gravel scraping against his skin if it saved his life. Like Nick did when he pushed them out of the way.

He lifted his head, edging toward Greg while still keeping his body on the ground. The sound of sirens in the air as he saw Nick slowly getting up. Resting on his knees and breathing heavily as he looked down at Greg, who had his eyes tightly closed.

"Greg." Ryan quickly crawled to check over his friend, laying a hand on his arm. "Greg, open your eyes." He released a sigh in relief when Greg's brown eyes peered up at him. Ryan moved to help Greg when he tried to sit up, grateful when Nick began to support Greg, as well.

Greg looked at Nick in unconcealed awe as Nick gently lifted him from beneath his arms. He was thankful for another pair of hands supporting his back because it felt like his body was going lax. "You saved my life." Gunshots forgotten, he was hit hard by the realisation that he was literally in the older man's arms. Or at least in between them. But Greg decided it didn't really matter when he saw that blinding smile present on Nick's face. "I don't know what to say."

* * *

"And then he tells Greg to say yes when he asks if he can take Greg out to lunch tomorrow." Ryan scoffed at the memory. Leaning further into the chair as sucked his teeth. "Who does this guy think he is?" 

Sara didn't bother to reply, knowing the question was rhetorical. Ryan was ranting. Circumventing the reason why he held so much dislike for the man who seemed to be sweeping Greg off his feet.

In this case, it wasn't figuratively speaking.

"Yeah, he saved our lives and I was too dazed from almost being shot to think about it, then. But now I'm in my right mind. I can see through him." Ryan shook his head knowingly, using to fingers to point at his eyes. That Nick guy was so transparent it was like looking through glass.

Recently cleaned glass.

"The nerve of _that_..."

Ryan wasn't jealous. No, he wasn't even remotely close to feeling jealous. In fact, he was so far from being jealous, that Nick could walk back in and Ryan would hold his urge to put a restraining order on him for sexual harassment.

Because those few seconds were entirely too much time for Nick to be spending on top of Greg.

He should call the police and report Nick. That man shouldn't have been giving Greg that coy smile. And Greg shouldn't have been looking at Nick with that _look_ in his eyes. Following the other guy's every movement like he was some kind of god or something. Even if Nick was tall and had dark hair and…

No, Ryan wasn't jealous.

He was just making an astute observation.

Sara could practically see the gears turning in Ryan's head. It wasn't any wonder why he and Greg were best friends. They both acted like the world was against them.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Ryan's petulant tone, turning to make sure the break room door was closed, which it was. She didn't want Greg walking in on the conversation. He and Grissom were due back, soon.

"You know I had to practically push that guy off Greg?" Ryan continued, not giving Sara a chance to answer. He assumed she knew the question was rhetorical, but he was too outraged to really care, anyway. "You'd think you'd let go when the person could stand on their own two feet. It was like he was debating whether or not he should resuscitate Greg...And Greg was fine."

Sara nodded at Ryan; in between listening to him and something else she didn't have a name for at that moment.

At first, she thought that Greg having his first crush was cute. Sure, he flirted here and there, but he was just a friendly person…Sometimes too friendly. But she never thought that Nick would actually respond to that…Friendly side of Greg. Contrary to Greg's belief, she did bring the subject up with Grissom, which in retrospect didn't really help matters.

_Live and let love_, he said.

What did that have to do with anything? Grissom seemed to forget that Greg was still a kid. And Nick was still about three years his senior. Never mind how Grissom knew about one person liking another when Sara had been around for four years. What did Greg know about love?

Apparently little if he couldn't even tell that his best friend was head over heels for him…Even if Ryan didn't quite see it that way himself. Though, it was kind of funny that he refused to say Nick's name aloud.

"Ryan-"

"I had to push him off." Ryan repeated, not really believing what he had to do. Because he shouldn't have to things like that. It seemed his glare didn't work on this guy. "I had to _literally_ push him off my best friend, Sara. Of course, he looked at me funny, but at least I got him off Greg."

Once, Sara had tried to directly ask Ryan if he liked Greg as more than a friend…And he ended up avoiding her. It was only last summer, but it was during a sleepover Ryan and Greg had at Grissom's house. Which she somehow ended up supervising.

Grissom claimed he had some conference to go to. If she didn't know he had an interest in entomology, she wouldn't have believed the cockroach race thing. Who in their right mind raced cockroaches?

Better yet, who in their right mind went after someone who raced cockroaches?

"I've haven't spent that much time at the PD since I was kid and I had to follow my mom around. And I wasn't even questioned with Greg…At least that _guy_ was separated from him, too."

Sara was interrupted from her musings at the sound of Ryan's voice. It seemed like he was still ranting. At least he still wasn't still on the gunshot part of his ramblings. Thankfully, there were no casualties and only a few injuries. Though, it's not that Sara wasn't concerned about it. Because she was honestly afraid when Nick called her from the station. Greg and Ryan could have died. And the thought scared her more than she wanted to admit.

As much as Greg was that annoying little brother type, she in turn was that annoying big sister type.

She just couldn't tell Greg that.

"And they still wouldn't tell me what's going on."

Sara engaged Ryan in a brief staring contest, simply waiting for him to speak. "Oh…" She was surprised when she realised he was looking to her for answers. "We already knew Nick was being followed and PD has been watching him since he came here. You and Greg just got mixed in the crossfire."

"That's why it didn't take long for the sirens, then." Ryan remarked more to himself than to Sara. "So…You knew about it, already?"

"Nick mentioned a man that he'd thought he'd seen more than a few times. Grissom and I just decided not to mention everything to Greg." They really didn't think Greg would go so far as to chase after someone by himself.

Ryan didn't count.

"But I guess we forgot about his penchant for getting in trouble." Sara wouldn't hold Ryan in contempt, this time. As his best friend, Ryan knew better than to follow, much less encourage Greg. She still had time to chew him out later. And she would do it to Greg, too. Just because he was absent-minded sometimes didn't mean that he was excused.

Ryan nodded in agreement, though he knew she was alluding to him. She and Ryan were pretty close, but not as close as she was with Greg. He was actually surprised she hadn't threatened him, yet. Maybe the events were still processing in her mind. Because last time he and Greg got in trouble, he was afraid she really was going to cut off his fingers. That thing called logic tried to assure him that she wouldn't, but that thing called fear wasn't exactly listening.

Just because Sara didn't reveal that side of herself to Greg didn't mean it didn't exist.

He kept trying to tell Greg that.

Sara cocked her head, faint voices coming into the room. "Hold on for a second, Ryan."

"Can you-"

"Shh…" Sara quieted Ryan as she heard faint footsteps through the crack of the door. She stood from her seat, moving toward the door and within better range, trying to hear the two voices now present in the main office.

More importantly, she was trying to hear Grissom's voice.

* * *

"You're not going to tell your sister-in-law, are you?" Greg took a seat on the desk. He had almost forgotten about his mom. Almost. Because if she'd found out about him nearly getting killed, he wouldn't see the light of day until he was forty. 

He knew better to think she was joking about things like that. Especially since she still tried to drive him to school…Going as far as removing the battery from his car. At least his dad put his foot down for that one. He usually cracked under the pressure of facing his mother.

It took a man's man to stand up to that woman.

And then some.

Grissom pretended to be thinking, finally shaking his head, much to Greg's relief. "I'll let you do that yourself." Trying not to smile at the trepidation in Greg's expression. The attempt quickly abandoned, turning into a frown as he realised that Greg's expression was well warranted.

If his sister's first visit to his house was any indication.

He was lucky Sara was nice enough to house his bugs temporarily…Until his sister left, that is.

Greg didn't even want to think about actually having to face his mom and admitting that he'd knowingly put himself in danger. He was her only child and the only child she was ever going to have.

But at least he was still alive.

Maybe she wouldn't lock him in his room this time.

"I'm still disappointed in you, though."

Greg sighed, holding his head in his hands. If there was one thing he couldn't take, it was disappointment. It was the only thing that could truly make him self-conscious. Especially when it came from his uncle.

"But…"

Greg looked up when Grissom spoke, again. He didn't anticipate the _but_. Which was unusual for him because the _but's_ were always a good thing. Well, most of the time, anyway.

"Only because you didn't tell anybody what you were doing." Grissom tilted his head, blinking his eyes as if he suddenly remembered something. "Sara was actually worried, you know?"

"I was not." Sara interrupted the conversation, only realising her mistake too late when she found her head peeking through the door that was now more than slightly ajar.

Grissom raised his eyebrows, questioning the validity of her protest. "Good timing, Sara." Moving over when he saw Greg nearly jumping off the desk.

"I knew you loved me, Sara." Greg walked to Sara with his arms open, not in the least hurt when she scrunched her face and tried to pushed him away. .

"Greg, get away from me." Sara narrowed her eyes at Grissom while she tried to fend off Greg, barely able to keep him at arm's length. She couldn't believe he would say something so…So not true but in reality, still the truth.

It didn't make sense in her head but it still served as some kind of dissent.

Greg only responded with a large smile. He knew she couldn't get enough of him. It was true love at its finest. He finally relented when she let him rest his head on her shoulder. Satisfied when he moved away from her.

Grissom adjusted the glasses on his face, pointing to Sara. "I need _you_ to watch over _him_." And pointed to Greg, who stood comfortably beside her. "I have to go back the station to meet with Brass." He paused, as if his attention was caught by something new. "Are you going to be all right?"

Both Greg and Sara nodded their heads, thinking Grissom was speaking to them. But turned quickly to the sound of a new voice. Ryan, who walked in quietly, was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I'll be fine, Grissom." Ryan moved his gaze from the older man to Greg, one eyebrow raised. "Just fine."

Greg was startled, forgetting Ryan was released from the station before him. He swallowed the sounds that were threatening to come out his mouth, moving to stand behind Sara. Seeing Grissom walk out the main door from the corner of his eye.

Ryan had that entirely too calm voice. That unnatural voice that Greg knew was something not to be taken lightly. He silently cursed when Sara moved away from him, leaving him open to Ryan. She made herself comfortable in a chair, crossing her legs.

All she needed was the popcorn.

He started to move back when Ryan began to approach him. In a short amount of time, finding himself pressed against something. He was stuck between a wall and…a quickly advancing Ryan.

Sara only continued to watch, that smug look marring her face again. It wasn't like she was doing any good from the sidelines.

Greg knew his more or less uncharacteristic behaviour around Nick spurred many questions for Ryan. Those kinds of questions Ryan wouldn't stop prodding him about until they were answered. It was probably the least Greg could do since he had in fact risked Ryan's life, too.

But he still didn't like the way Ryan was leering at him.

* * *

_For some reason, this chapter seems ridiculously short. But this time, it's not just me. Six days to write three more chapters. Do I believe myself when I say five is done? I don't know, but I do think it's a good question._

_Thank you for reading and thank you to **silverrayne666** for reviewing._


	5. File Five

He'd never felt anything like it.

Well, maybe something similar from Mandy's older brother when he picked her up for a date. Which he didn't completely understand because it wasn't like he told her brother that they weren't really going bowling that night.

Yeah, but that was the way Ryan was looking at him.

Like he was trying to steal his best friend away. And that was only partially true because he really wanted to be more than just Greg's friend. After many failed attempts at finding the right person, he had a feeling that Greg was it.

The _one_.

He knew it the instant he held Greg in his arms. Amidst the panic and chaos on the streets, Nick knew he and Greg were meant for each other. Even if he'd felt something similar that time when he danced with Judy, this something with Greg wasn't going to end with the word _asshole_ spray painted on the hood his car.

Because Greg was different.

And he had a truck this time around.

"Um…" Sadly, it was the only thing close to resembling any kind of intelligence Greg could say as he shifted in the passenger's side of the truck. Uncharacteristically silent and fidgeting in the seat. His hands resting on his lap. Stretching his shirt to his knees, which were painfully close together.

So what if Ryan had cornered him yesterday. Publicly humiliated him and made him kind of confess something he had no desire to confess to. Not that Sara overhearing them actually counted for anything as she tried not to spend much time in public. So his humiliation really wasn't something public.

But the fact that he had to kind of confess to his first crush in front of Sara was bad enough.

Regardless, it was still uncomfortable in the least and had nothing to do with Greg's current situation. And that conversation wouldn't stop him from enjoying himself. Even if Ryan had instilled a type of self-consciousness he had never felt before.

No.

He was Greg Sanders.

This nonexistent crush wasn't going to get the best of him.

"Are you okay?" Nick kept both hands on the steering wheel, sparing a quick glance to Greg, who looked…Uncomfortable. And Nick could admit that he felt the same. But probably for different reasons. Because it wasn't Warrick's business who Nick treated to lunch.

Which was just something between friends.

Friends who'd only met four days ago.

Friends who'd hopefully become more with Nick's insistence.

"Yes..." Greg quickly covered his mouth, nearly jumping in his seat when he realised that it wasn't exactly the word _yes_ as much as it was the squeak that came out of his mouth. He coughed and then tried to speak again. This time with a lower, more mature voice. Which ended up with the same high pitched sound that somewhat resembled his normal voice.

Greg could feel Nick's gaze on him as he turned his head to stare at the window.

Who knew leaves could be so…Green?

"You sure…" Nick spared another wary glance to Greg, who still looked nervous, almost curling within himself. Something Nick was trying not to do, romantic ambitions of finding the _one_ aside.

Yes…Nick's mind did often wander to the possibilities of the future, which was probably why he hadn't had much luck with keeping a relationship. For some reason, people's minds were always on the present.

But for this particular occasion, he was willing to look to this so-called _present_. Because he really didn't have much of a choice right now.

Greg was three years younger than him. And as Warrick so adamantly pointed out, Nick was going to be twenty, soon. It would really be three years and some odd months, but once August eighteenth hit, it would turn into four years.

Which was a considerable amount more than three.

And put somewhat of a damper on those romantic ambitions.

He found his eyes wondering to Greg, again. Looking unlawfully – no pun intended – adorable with obviously dyed blonde hair falling over his eyes. The same hair that Nick wanted to run his hands through. He sighed at the thought of running his fingers through those strands. Dampened with sweat in the sweet after glow of-

"I'm sure." Greg affirmed, sighing in relief. The pitch of his voice was still high, but it was better than his previous attempts to speak. And he would be happy with the progress if he didn't keep releasing short sighs in a pattern that seemed like he was hyperventilating.

What would Ryan do in this situation? He'd count to twenty.

Greg felt his breathing regulate as he mentally reached fifteen, grateful he hadn't made himself look worse in front of Nick. Which he didn't think was actually possible, but he'd pass out if he let himself act like this anymore. Not that the idea didn't seem appealing. Nick looked like the person who would know CPR.

Greg wondered how long he could hold his breath.

Nick wasn't completely convinced by Greg. But they were almost there anyway. At the restaurant, that is. It was the same one they went to a couple of days ago. They only had an hour until he had to take Greg back. And he wanted to take him there because like when Greg first whispered in his ear, Nick wanted Greg to feel comfortable around him.

Not like he was doing well in that department, anyway.

But Nick could be tenacious when he wanted to.

As the restaurant came into view, Greg allowed himself a little smile. Despite the awkwardness of the ride, he didn't mind being with Nick. There was something about him that drew Greg's attention. And not in the bad way that Greg knew he was involuntarily attracted to, what Ryan called, peril. Speaking of which, he was still dreading the conversation he would have with his mom concerning yesterday's events.

Maybe he could refrain from telling her until after he moved out the house. She would probably think he dreamed it up by then.

But thoughts of his mother were soon forgotten when Greg found himself startled by a hand on his shoulder. A light touch making him jump in his seat. The movement causing the hand to travel down the side of his torso, briefly touching his arm and eventually resting on his thigh.

Until Nick took it away that is.

Greg looked up to see Nick's face completely flushed as he turned from him. He didn't doubt that his face was most likely the same. It was practically burning the first time he got in the truck. But it was in a good way. A fluttering, nervous kind of shy Greg had never had the chance to experience. A fluttering, nervous kind of shy Greg was beginning to like.

"We're here." Nick kept his gaze to the window as he pulled up the emergency break, resisting the urge to turn his back to Greg. He would have felt mortified at his actions if the soft sounds of Greg's laughter didn't reach his ears. The most infectious sound Nick had ever heard.

Greg covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop the bubbling laughter at the expense of Nick's embarrassment. Finally beginning to feel at ease with the man sitting next to him.

Seeing that Nick was trying to stop a grin, as well.

* * *

He watched as the black truck disappeared in the distance. Still waving until he forced his arms to his sides and began the short walk to Grissom's office. 

Greg sighed dreamily, hands now in his pocket as he tried to contain the absolute bliss he felt at the moment. Afraid he would break out in some sort of dance in an attempt to express the fact that he snagged a date with Nick Stokes. Not because Nick was rich or anything, but for the mere fact it was Nick Stokes.

Okay, it wasn't really a date and Greg didn't need dating experience, or in this case, lack thereof to know why it wasn't. He knew it was only Nick trying to make him feel better about what happened yesterday. Not that Greg minded Nick on top of him…Not at all. Plus, Nick had even invited Ryan, but his friend, for some strange reason, didn't want to come. Ryan didn't have as _open_ a schedule as him. But Greg knew Ryan could work around it. He'd done it before.

Brushing the thought aside, Greg closed his eyes in content as he was nearing the door, not noticing it was already open. He reached for the knob only to find himself being pulled into the building. A hand around his wrist and Ryan suddenly standing in front of him.

Greg tilted his head quizzically, putting his hand on the one on top of his wrist. "Ryan, what-"

"You were with him, weren't you?" Ryan accused, not releasing his grip on Greg's wrist. He didn't really need to verify because he saw Nick when Greg got out of the truck…Since he'd been watching Greg through the blinds of the window.

And Sara said Greg was only going to pick up some shrimp.

Greg wanted to feign ignorance, but knew it was in his best interests to simply answer Ryan's accusation. Or at least admit to it. But of course, he wouldn't do so in a direct manner. "Don't tell Sara."

"Don't tell Sara?" Ryan asked, finally taking his hand off Greg's wrist. He kept his arms at his side, trying not to let them cross over his chest. He'd been doing it entirely too much in such a short period. "What do you mean _don't tell Sara_?"

"I told her I was going on a lunch break." Greg tried to reason, looking at Ryan imploringly. He knew Sara had told him not to go. She had even given him that _look_. The one that promised physical harm in some form or another. Most likely something that would disappear within a few days, leaving no evidence behind.

She was scarily good at that.

"Sara _explicitly_," Ryan pointed at Greg, trying not to poke his friend's chest…No matter how tempting it was. But it had nothing to do with the fact that Greg was so taken with Nick. Because Ryan wasn't upset with Greg. "Told you not to go."

"Wait a sec." Greg pushed Ryan's pointing finger away. Unlike his friend, he had the audacity to actually poke Ryan in the chest. "_You_ said that you wouldn't be able to come." He poked Ryan again. "_You_ said that your boss wouldn't let you off to come today."

"Because Sara told _you_ not to go." Ryan countered.

"But you said it while we,"

Ryan mentally scoffed at Greg's pronoun usage. He wished he could ban Greg from saying the name he knew Greg was going to say.

"Were with Nick."

Yep, there it was. And Ryan could only do his best to ignore it. "That's beside the point." He tried to distract Greg. "She told you not to go." Ryan used his height to peer down at Greg. Even it he was only a centimetre or two taller. "But you went and she doesn't know."

"Lower your voice." Greg tried to shush. Sara was still in the building and there was still a chance she could overhear them.

Ryan huffed, seeing he wasn't getting through to Greg. Resolving to try a new approach. "We haven't been spending a lot of time together." Throwing Greg's words back at him. The same words that got him into yesterday's predicament.

If he'd knew those words would land him in a somewhat similar situation, Ryan wouldn't have said them at all.

Greg didn't understand Ryan's behaviour. He'd always made sure to spend time with Ryan because Ryan was his best friend. Albeit, most of that time started out with trying to beat Donkey Kong – something Ryan finally gave in to – it was like they'd never been apart. "Ryan, I've been coming to your house everyday. You're even spending the night at Grissom's tomorrow. And you know that's better than actually spending the night at my house."

"I'm taking you out to lunch."

"I just had lunch with Nick."

"I'm going to take you out for dessert."

"But-"

"Sara already said it was okay. She'll cover for you." Something Sara demanded Ryan pay dearly for. The woman was a slave driver. And the price was high.

"She would never say that." Greg looked at Ryan as if his friend had grown another arm. Not that Ryan would actually mind. He'd probably get off with the attachment until he realised he'd actually had a third arm. But four arms would probably be a different story.

As long as he had two arms on each side.

"When were you ever one to pass up free food?" Ryan tilted his head when Greg didn't immediately jump to the bait. Greg loved dessert. Especially when he didn't have to pay for it.

"Point taken." Greg let Ryan pull him through the door. "Lead on, Mr. Wolfe. Lead on."

* * *

It was a nice local café type of place. Inexpensive and offering a relaxing atmosphere, air conditioning, and surprisingly clean bathrooms. But most importantly, it was far away from Nick. Not to mention that Greg loved it. 

Ryan bet that Nick didn't know that.

It was hard to take in the fact that Greg had a crush on the older man. Much too old by Ryan's standards. However, it wasn't going to be a problem soon. A crush was a crush and consequently didn't last long. Because Ryan didn't have a crush on Greg, despite what Sara kept hinting. He was just looking out for his best friend. Because that's what he'd do whenever someone tried to get uncomfortably close to Greg.

But Ryan wasn't going to let the thought of Nick hinder what was possibly the greatest revelation in his short lifetime. He had come to a very imperative religious, but not really religious, decision in the thirty-minutes that he was with Greg.

He wanted to be reincarnated as ice cream.

Chocolate ice cream as a matter of fact.

In addition, he was grateful they actually choose to sit and eat instead of taking it on the road...Even if he didn't like people eating in his car, Greg would somehow manage not to make a mess and was therefore the only person he'd let eat in his car.

Besides the fact that Greg was his best friend.

But it was more because Ryan was afraid he'd get into some sort of an accident, swerving on the road because he was distracted by the way Greg's tongue danced around ice cream. Swirling around the chocolate flavoured substance and creating that mini mountain he liked to create. And smiling at Ryan, the brown substance around his mouth contrasting with the whiteness of his teeth.

Ryan ate the last spoonful of his vanilla ice cream before placing the spoon and cup in the trash. Waiting by the exit for Greg, who was just about finished with his cone, taking the rest in his mouth in one last bite. Licking his lips at the remaining ice cream barely covering his mouth.

Pink and brown were complementary colours, weren't they?

Ryan suppressed the whine that tried to come out his mouth. Deciding to start a conversation to keep his mind off the things Greg could do with his tongue. Despite the fact that Greg was his best friend…Friend was a nice word. "I can't believe you were actually in his car."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." And Greg thought that Ryan was. Aside from not being over the small detail of Greg going out with Nick behind Sara's back. After their long discussion, and Greg's semi-admittance of having a crush on Nick, Ryan had actually taken the whole thing in stride. Outside reiterating the most obvious reason why Nick was no good for Greg.

Greg kept trying to tell Ryan it was just a three year difference, but age seemed to stick out the most for Ryan.

Alongside the fact that Greg was still in high school, Nick was almost through college – something Greg tried to use to his advantage because it made Nick more mature, but Ryan had turned it around using it for his argument, saying it made Nick more reckless – and the negligible fact that there was the possibility that Nick didn't like Greg that way.

He still didn't see what living in Texas had to do with anything.

"I can't believe you were actually in his car." Ryan said it again to emphasise the significance of the action. A car was a…Sacred place. That was something he and Greg had previously agreed on.

Because sacred things could happen in someone's car.

"You said that already." Greg personally didn't think that Sara wanted him to not go with Nick. She was probably still worried about the shooting. Even if she wouldn't admit, she was just showing her concern.

In her own special little way.

"You're on your own with this one." Except that Ryan knew Greg wouldn't be. As much as he feared – yes, actually feared – Sara, he wouldn't let Greg face her alone. But it made him feel better to at least say it to Greg. Not that much better, really. But having something was better than having nothing.

Greg nodded to Ryan as his friend held the door open for him. He licked his lips again, the chocolate taste still lingering. Stretching his arms above his head as he spotted a familiar figure walking toward a not so recognisable car.

Which wasn't too far away from Ryan's.

He'd seen him inside, the familiar stranger sitting only a couple of booths away. Now heading to what Greg perceived as his car at the same time he and Ryan were leaving.

It couldn't be a coincidence because Greg didn't believe in such a thing. Well, it was actually Grissom who didn't believe in coincidence, but Greg took anything that came out of his uncle's mouth to heart.

Ryan covered his mouth, stifling a yawn when he was suddenly accosted by a pair of hands. Both trying to get into his pants…Or pockets as it was. Not that it wasn't something that Ryan was looking forward to.

He was a healthy teenage boy, after all.

But Greg needed to get away before it actually started showing.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Ryan backed away from his friend, hands protecting his pockets. But since he only had two hands, he placed them on the pockets on his left side. The side closest to Greg.

"Ryan, give me your keys." Greg moved toward Ryan, again. Reaching for the bulge in Ryan's front pocket. His attention still on the only other person in the parking lot as his hands were blindly travelling over Ryan's jeans.

Ryan spoke up, realising Greg's intention as his fingers removed the weight in his pocket. Turning away and rushing to Ryan's car. "No. You are not driving my-"

"Get in the car, Ryan." Greg didn't wait for Ryan's protest, opening the car door, climbing in and buckling up.

Ryan looked in the direction to see what prompted Greg to want to drive his car. Recognising who caught Greg's attention. The man getting into the Mercedes and heading out of the parking lot.

The same man Greg was stalking yesterday.

At the start of the engine, Ryan ran up to the passenger side of his car – something somewhat demeaning as it was his car – and barely had time to close the door before Greg began to drive off.

Ryan rushed to get his seatbelt on, nearly hitting his head on the glove compartment, as Greg sped up. There was a reason why he didn't let Greg drive. "What are you-"

"That's the guy we were following, yesterday." Greg took a right turn, the needle on the speedometer gradually moving to the right as they passed a sign setting the speed limit at forty-five miles per hour.

"And why are we following him, again? Didn't you learn anything yesterday?" At least Sara couldn't get Ryan for this one. No, this time it was _all_ Greg. All one hundred percent of it.

"He followed us back."

"Well…Duh. We followed him first." Ryan tried to get over the childishness of the conversation, wondering why he was following along. "What do you mean he followed us back?"

"I saw him looking at us while we were eating ice cream."

"And you didn't think to tell me this because?" Ryan gripped the side of the door with both hands as Greg made a sharp turn onto a narrow road. He should have never taught Greg had to drive stick.

His poor car.

"Because your back was facing him." Greg shifted gears as he continued on the road with only two lanes, pressing on the gas and speeding up. "Besides, I called Jim after I went to the bathroom."

"With what?" Ryan asked as he felt the car moving faster, looking at the speedometer to see Greg was now nearing seventy miles per hour in a fifty mile per hour zone.

"Megan let me use their phone."

Never mind that Greg probably flirted with her, too. "Damn it, Greg!" Ryan rose from his seat as he peered through the rear window. The sound of sirens echoing in his ears. "The cops are chasing us."

"Good..." Greg shifted to fifth gear. He didn't want to ruin Ryan's car while he was going this fast. "I don't want to lose him."

"Lose him…Who the hell do you think you are?! I swear I'm going to burn all your Raymond Chandler books!"

"No need to be _hostile_, Ryan. I'm trying to cut the man off."

"Hostile? Who's being hostile? You're chasing some stranger with my car and the cops are right behind us!"

The tires screeched when Greg made a hard left turn and put on the breaks. The police still heard in the distance and coming closer as the car came to a complete stop; covering both lanes.

Ryan wished he had automatic windows as he quickly downed his manual one. Sticking his head out as he fumbled to unbuckle his seatbelt. Debating whether or not he should make a run for it. Trying to calculate how much Greg would slow him down. Because he couldn't think of leaving Greg behind.

But in the end, he knew it would be no use. Figuring he was doomed, he turned back to Greg, gripping his friend's shoulders and shaking him none too lightly. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ryan…" Greg reached for Ryan's arm, trying to calm him. His head was moving up and down and it was making him dizzy.

But Ryan was tired of listening to Greg, smacking his hand away and squeezing Greg's shoulders with a new determination. "No." All dreams of college were gone down the drain. This was going to be on his record, haunting him for the rest of his life. He tried to shake some sense into Greg, but it didn't seem to be going through. Didn't Greg understand?

Ryan didn't want to do hard time.

"It's going to be fine." Greg again tried to reassure Ryan. Because it wouldn't be the same as yesterday. Okay, technically there would be guns involved. And the guy in the Mercedes was the same guy they were following yesterday and there was a possibility that the person who fired shots yesterday was also the guy in the Mercedes.

But Ryan didn't need to know all of that, now.

Maybe later, in the aftermath. But not now.

Ryan gave Greg one final shake when he heard the sirens dying down, still ringing in his ears. "Fine? What's going to be fine?" He pointed to the three police cars behind them. The sound of the officers getting out reminding Ryan of the door slamming on his future.

He was almost ready to meet his fate, hand on the door handle, when he heard more sirens in the distance. He looked to Greg in surprise as the police had already come for them. But the sound was coming in the opposite direction.

Coming closer and trailing the familiar Mercedes that suddenly appeared and was forced to break in front of Ryan and Greg. More police cars following it as the officers behind them, much to Ryan's astonishment and apparently to Greg's delight, passed by Ryan and Greg with guns drawn.

Ryan cocked his head as he saw Brass wink at him before closing in on the Mercedes.

"And you thought I didn't learn my lesson from yesterday." Greg smiled as Ryan sat stiffly beside him. Mouth hanging open and eyes almost crossed in confusion. Taking a guilty amount of pleasure at Ryan's state of shock. "I told Grissom about it, this time."

* * *

_I've been having problems with again. And more so than with livejournal (which is almost a low-down dirty shame). I'm surprised I was still able to post this._

_Anyway, file six is done and I need to finish the last one (seven) by tomorrow. My deadline is already here and I'm still wondering where I'm going with this...Even if it's already technically done._

_But thank you for reading and thank you to **silverrayne666** for reviewing._


	6. File Six

"_You sure? You don't sound okay to me."_

"I'm fine, Ryan…I thought you weren't supposed to be talking to me, yet?"

"_Greg, when do I purposely not talk to you?"_

"When you're sleeping."

"_I'll choose to ignore that one or I'll really end up not talking to you."_

"So you say…But I just called to see if you're still coming over tonight."

"_Despite yesterday's life threatening events, I didn't say I wasn't. Why…You don't want me to come?"_

"I do, I do…I wanted to remind you to use the spare key because I'm going to be a little late."

"_You're not actually working pseudo-overtime…Are you?"_

"Nah, you know me better than that. I maxed out my pseudo-overtime, already."

"_You know you can't go anywhere. Sara took your cars keys away for that stunt you pulled yesterday."_

"I know."

"_If you need me to, I can take-"_

"No, I…Um…I already have a ride."

"_And let me hold on to some semblance of hope for you…Sara knows about this?"_

"Not really...But could you, you know? Not tell her?"

"_Since I'll actually be there, I guess I can cover for you. But isn't she in the office with you?" _

"No…But she should be back, soon. I told her I'm going to stay with Grissom. She doesn't know I maxed out my pseudo-overtime for the week."

"_Wait…Where are you going?"_

"To pick up some seafood…"

"_You could at least try to make up a better excuse. I can't believe you're going-"_

"Oh, I hear Sara coming, now."

"_Greg, don't-"_

"See you later, Ryan. Bye."

"Who was that?" Sara closed the door behind her, taking off her sunglasses; giving Greg a penetrating stare.

"Ryan." Greg untangled the phone's cords, pushing the phone to the side of the desk as Sara moved closer to him. He knew she knew Greg was planning something. He shouldn't have hung up the phone so quickly. That was her first piece of incriminating evidence.

Besides the simple fact he was Greg, of course.

"Really?" She walked past Greg and set her bag on the chair, taking note of the quick sigh of something that sounded suspiciously close to relief. Too suspiciously close for comfort.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know _I_ wouldn't be talking to you after yesterday." Greg would probably have been six feet under by now. Or more if she dumped Greg's body in the ocean. It was one of those what-if questions she didn't really care for. She would have to have been in the car to make up her mind because she didn't know if it warranted a body dump in the ocean.

"But you're still looking at me like that." Greg pointed at her face. He knew Sara couldn't see her face, but if it was making him uncomfortable, that should have been enough for her.

"Looking at you like what?" Like Greg was crazy. Probably. But she thought Greg would have noticed those looks a long time ago. It was a surprise she didn't see them on Ryan more often. Sometimes, Sara didn't understand how Ryan could put up with Greg. She'd only known Greg four years, compared to Ryan's ten.

Maybe it was a guy thing.

Or Ryan was that distracted by Greg that he could somehow overlook the fact that Greg was...

Greg.

"Like I have problems or something." Because Greg didn't have problems. He was a perfectly normal, person. Even if he did think normal was a bit overrated.

"Oh, no. Of course you don't." Though Sara's tone betrayed the possibility of truth in her words. "I'm still wondering why Ryan is even talking to you."

"Because we're..." More than friends, best friends, closer than brothers, something that he couldn't put into words.

"You're lucky to have him, then." Teasing aside, Sara was grateful to Ryan for being there for Greg. If it meant that much to her, she couldn't imagine how much it meant to Greg.

"I am…"

"You know…" Sara decided for a new topic. This was one getting too sentimental for her. Uncharted territory that only Ryan had bothered to try to map. She also wanted to check on Greg's status concerning a certain someone. "Nick is leaving tonight."

"Yeah…" Greg laughed nervously, trying to brush off the concern he could see in Sara's eyes. "He told me about that. Family…You know how that is." But Greg's nervousness wasn't completely reserved for Nick's coming departure. He still hadn't told his mom about the shooting…And he had to add the car chase he was in.

Yeah, he knew how family was.

How his mom was.

"Just be careful, all right. No more shootings, car chases-"

"What?" Greg's face was twisted in confusion. He had no clue as to what Sara was talking about. She couldn't be telling him to be careful around Ryan because it was usually the other way around. But if not about Ryan…

"Give me some credit." Sara smirked as she leaned over Greg's shoulder. "You really didn't think I'd let you hang out with some guy behind my back, did you?"

Much to his embarrassment and a possible smidgen of something that could be referred to as shame, Greg actually did think he could. But his confusion concerned how Sara found out. Because Greg knew without a doubt that Ryan wouldn't tell. "How did you-"

"Nick called me. Asked my permission." Because it really didn't mean anything to ask Grissom.

"Oh…" Which made sense, really. Too bad Greg didn't think of it.

"_Oh_ is right." Sara mocked as she pulled on Greg's ear, pleasantly ignoring his protests of pain. "Don't doubt me again, all right. I know you, Greg."

He held his ear tenderly, wondering if she stretched it out. "So you know about dinner, huh?"

"Who do you think picked the restaurant?"

* * *

"You were kind of quiet, tonight." 

Nick was at odds with himself. He wasn't expecting the case to be solved so soon. Grissom connected the identity theft with the serial killer case in less than a week. In some respects, he was happy for the reprieve, however short it turned out to be. It was a chance to be away from his family. Not that he didn't love them, but sometimes family was just that.

Family.

But he was grateful to Grissom and Sara, who had done much to keep his _situation_ under wraps. And he was grateful to Greg, too. The same Greg who was standing beneath the porch light, blonde hair illuminated in the night. Bleached so white it almost looked liked it belonged among the stars.

No…It was actually that white.

Greg had told him his natural hair colour was a deep brown. Something Nick wondered if he would get a chance to see. Because that certain barrier kept popping up in his mind. And he hadn't necessarily asked Greg how he felt about possibly going out with someone who had three years on him. Not that he knew that Greg would be interested in him in a more-than-friends kind of way.

But if that constant flushing around Nick was any indication… It was more enticing than anything he'd seen before. Cheeks dusted in a beatific colour and mouth partially open and inviting. Something that Nick-

"Really?" Greg looked up at Nick, missing the dazed expression he had but seconds ago. He hadn't taken much notice of the silence. His mind was too preoccupied with this last day with Nick. And the shrimp was actually that good. But he still wouldn't thank Sara even if he was going to drag Ryan there, later.

"I didn't make you nervous, did I?" Nick had this weird feeling that perhaps he had come on too strong. That this thing he wanted with Greg was too much, too soon. Especially since he was supposed to be leaving, tonight. Warrick had extended the invitation, but Nick knew his father had expected him back tomorrow.

Despite his initial desires, because his case was linked to the Vartaan guy, it was already in the media. Even though his name wasn't directly mentioned, – something which he could thank Brass for – his truck was. And it was enough to catch his mom's attention.

"No, no. You didn't…I had fun. With you, I mean." Greg rocked on his heels, hands behind his back. It was getting late and he and Nick were still standing out on Grissom's front porch. Nick's truck parked in the driveway. He knew he should go inside, where Ryan was probably waiting only moments away.

But it seemed that after tonight, it would be forever away from Nick.

Disregarding the fact they already traded phone numbers. For Greg, this involved Grissom's, his home number from San Gabriel, and Sara's, which Nick already had. But having Nick's number didn't mean that Nick wouldn't forget about him.

It didn't mean that Nick would remember him.

Nick smiled, steadily moving closer to Greg. He was happy Greg had fun with him. Not yet the kind of fun he usually aimed for, but it was still something special for him. "Yeah…I had fun, too."

"Me, too." Greg looked away at the small window beside the front door. He thought he heard someone moving the blinds, but didn't see anyone. It was probably just a figment of his imagination.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yes." Greg turned to face Nick, his body unconsciously moving toward the older man. This could be moment.

Nick was taken back by the look in Greg's face. His eyes barely opened and expression so trusting. Waiting for something. And that's when Nick realised that Greg was just a kid and by the eagerness of his actions, a kid who hadn't even had his first kiss.

And as much as Nick felt something for Greg, he didn't want Greg to end up as another notch in his belt.

"Wanted to say that…"

"Yeah…" Greg wondered how long it would take for Nick to lean down. To bring their lips together. Any longer and Greg would have to stand on his toes and press his lips to Nick. He could feel the warmth of Nick's breath. It smelled faintly of shrimp, but that was okay because Greg loved shrimp.

"That I'm glad I met you Greg." Nick backed away as he placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. Forcing a smile as he tried to ignore the blatant hurt on Greg's face. Because it was for the best.

At least that's what Nick kept telling himself.

"Oh…Me, too." Greg almost fell back in surprise; his tone was noticeably that of someone that was completely crushed. He wasn't expecting the turn of events as he moved closer to the front door, holding onto his arm as he moved further from Nick. Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe Greg read the signs wrong and Nick didn't like him like that.

Maybe he shouldn't have believed in a stupid crush.

"Good night, then."

Nick frowned as he watched Greg dig for keys in his pocket. Hastily taking one out and using it to open the door. Greg gave Nick one final nod before he softly closed the door, but still left the lights on. So Nick wouldn't be left in the dark.

Nick sighed, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked toward his truck. Unlocking the door and climbing inside. He leaned against the seat, turned on his headlights and put his truck in reverse as he began to back out of the driveway.

Oddly disappointed in himself.

* * *

"Just so you know," Ryan hoped he was making a point with Greg. The shaking hadn't seemed to do anything for his friend's lack of common sense. Maybe he shook Greg too hard? "I'm not doing that again." But he honestly meant it, this time. He was serious, now. 

No more being dragged through Greg's latest get quick scheme. No more being blackmailed by Eric because Greg had to take incriminating pictures of Ryan in a compromising situation. No more dodging bullets and car chases involving the police.

Even if the latter two were a first.

And definitely no more of Greg driving. Especially when it was his car. Ryan was actually surprised when he found the body of his car free of scratches, his tires intact, and transmission spared. Not that Greg offering to wash his car lessened the fact that he'd put Ryan's baby in mortal danger.

At least Sara took away Greg's car keys. Including the two duplicates his mother made for him. Ryan could at least find solace in that and appreciate Sara for that small miracle.

"That's what you said last time." Greg was stretched out on Grissom's long couch, taking up the majority of space as Ryan was nearly huddled on the other side, on leg sitting on top of the other as he faced the television.

Greg was tempted to place his socked covered feet in Ryan's lap. Not that he needed to do such a thing, but it was merely because he wanted to. And because he'd done it before. But Greg resisted the temptation – no matter how appealing – to place his feet in Ryan's lap for the same reason that he'd done so before. But Ryan had always responded by throwing Greg's feet off his lab which subsequently led to Greg sprawled on the floor in an undignified position.

Something that happened many times before.

"I mean it this time." And Ryan repeated the words to himself because he did. Mean it this time. He didn't want to go through trying to convince Greg that he shouldn't wear skirts. Regardless if Ryan, from then on, decided that his legs were one of Greg's greatest assets. Eventually Ryan found out Greg was in fact not confused about his sexuality but rather acting upon a dare inflicted by Archie. Only because Ryan was in San Gabriel for Christmas last year and Archie was like Sara but more evil as he tried to persuade Ryan to act on his nonexistent, more than best friend, feelings for Greg.

And no…Ryan did not have more than one Polaroid of Greg in said skirt in his room.

Deeply hidden somewhere.

"And you'll probably be saying that again." Something Greg didn't doubt. Because he did harbour some sort of regret for dragging Ryan through his machinations, or at least that's what Sara called them. However, he couldn't be completely sorry, because he would always ask Ryan who was more foolish. The fool or the fool who follows him? Something that Ryan always neglected to answer.

But at least Ryan would have to fight the smile on his face whenever Greg quoted something from Star Wars.

"I know I will."

After Ryan's admittance, there was silence in the room. Or there would have been a silence if the sound of Gremlins didn't echo in the room. Not that the silence was tense or anything, it was just without noise…Except for the lady who was screaming because she saw a couple of Gremlins.

Something, that for some reason, disturbed Greg. And coincidentally prompted his friend to initiate some sort of conversation.

"Are we christening this tonight?" Ryan was notably shocked when Greg informed him that Grissom had bought a television – not of the small variety – and cable. Both of which Ryan and Greg figured Grissom had never seen the likes of before. So they were doing the only thing they could do.

Make use of it before Grissom changed his mind.

"The cable or the TV?" Greg pointed to the screen, now filled with people running out of a building.

"I think both." Ryan crossed his arms. "Although, I shouldn't be christening anything with you."

"Come on, I washed your car."

"I won't even go there. Especially if I end up with you."

"Is that Ryanese for _Greg, I don't know what I'd do without you because you make my life complete and I adore you from the bottom of my heart_?"

"Yeah, right." Ryan scoffed, throwing a pillow at Greg. "You haven't been reading those trashy Danielle Steele novels, again? Because for your sake-"

"Hey." Ryan was cut off; dodging a pillow Greg had thrown at him. "Those are my _mom's_. I don't even know how they ended up in my room." He'd only taken a peak once…He hadn't even finished the seventh chapter when Ryan came in his room, unannounced.

"Under your bed, in that fire safe box, with your Chandler books, too. I don't know how they got there, either." Of course, Ryan had put them there. He was the only one who knew the combination to Greg's safe box.

But last night's happy dream of drowning Greg in a bathtub aside – minus the fact that they were both naked in said bathtub because Greg was too close for those kinds of thoughts – teasing Greg had always been fun pastime of Ryan's.

Like baseball.

After all, something had to make up for dealing with Greg on a daily basis.

But because Ryan was the type to reuse a joke, far after its expiration date, Greg had grown a tolerance to his teasing. A sort of wall, if you will, against the teasing.

However, he had one way to combat Ryan's seemingly harmless mockery.

"Ryan…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Ryan turned to Greg, interest immediately caught by Greg's words. "For what?" He knew that Greg had much to apologise for. But Greg would never do so in a direct manner, outright apologise unless he was up to something. Something malicious that had a possibility of getting under Ryan's skin. Something he had to watch for.

But this is where Ryan wavered in his resolve and against his good judgement threw caution to the wind as he saw Greg on the other side of the couch. Arms wrapped around bent legs that were pressed closed to his chest.

Like he knew it got to Ryan every time.

He knew Greg was going to spew some kind of sappy stuff. And he always fell for it.

"Because you're a good friend and my best friend." And like Sara said, someone he was lucky to have. Someone who he grew up with, got sick with, and even took baths with…When they were younger, though. It only lasted a couple of years but their parents never kept them apart. Until Ryan's mom moved to San Francisco.

The nerve of that woman. What kind of excuse was reassignment?

But as least he wasn't too far away.

"I really appreciate you for that, you know? And I know I don't-"

"Is this another ploy to make me forgive you?" Because much to Ryan's dismay, but not really to his surprise, he was falling for it.

Again.

"Maybe." Greg dragged the word out; biting his bottom in what he knew was his innocently coy look. Which was actually more coy than innocent.

And what Greg thought of as 'coy' was actually more of a 'sultry' to Ryan, who was almost reduced to tears, and left to suppress the beginnings of a moan in his throat. "All right." If only Greg knew…But then Ryan would have to admit to something that wasn't true.

Not exactly untrue, anyway.

"You can sit by me." Ryan patted the top of the couch, where his arm was draped across. He sighed dramatically when Greg nearly clambered beside him. "But don't think this means I'll let you touch the SNES." It was bad enough Ryan was still hanging out with Greg after only a record-breaking twenty-four hours – because one day didn't sound as impressive – he wasn't going to let Greg near his console ever again.

However long 'ever' really was.

"Sure, Ryan." Although Greg had replied in a complacent manner, he knew that Ryan would crumble in due time. Ryan would become putty in his hands soon enough. Like that blue silly putty he left at home.

"I'm serious, Greg."

"Ryan…I can't believe you'd think me so _cruel_ a person. It breaks my-"

"I'll push you off this couch if you finish that sentence."

"Fine. You'd think that-" _I've done something wrong_ was what Greg intended to say, but one look at Ryan's face, dangerously close to his own, made Greg decide to let his words fall flat. Consequently, he figured it would be better to say nothing at all.

Actions did speak louder than words.

Ryan peered down at Greg, surprised his friend had chosen to say nothing. Instead, he leaned his head on Ryan's shoulder, turning his attention to back to the movie.

And as interesting as the sequel to Gremlins was, Ryan was more intrigued by how comfortable Greg was around him. Not that their closeness was anything new, they'd always been like that. But mostly when something was bothering one of them. And Ryan knew he wasn't due for a session of insanity. He had his bi-monthly meltdown last month and wasn't due until July…Hence why he referred to it as bi-monthly.

So that only left Greg…Whose schedule was more sporadic and further in between than his. But Ryan knew only one kind of trouble that had been following Greg. The kind of trouble that began with an _N_ and ended with a _K_.

And he wasn't thinking about _neck_.

Greg only almost broke his once. He fell off the tree and landed on Ryan instead of the ground.

But at the same time, Ryan wasn't sure how to bring it up. This thing with Nick, that is. Greg was the type of person who would rather cover up with a smile than actually go into anything touchy feely. Or the sappy stuff he did say was purposely exaggerated. Then, add the fact that Ryan wasn't the most impartial person when it came to talking about the N-word.

But the things he did for Greg.

"So…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Greg turned his attention from the Gremlins attacking some news anchor to Ryan, trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes.

Ryan cringed as Greg yawned into his shirt. He wasn't as germaphobic as Greg, who ironically, seemed to think germs didn't count when it came to Ryan, but he didn't have it in him to bring up the Nick thing when Greg was leaning on his shoulder. Looking up at Ryan with eyes doused in sleep.

"Nothing…It's not important."

He watched as Greg closed his eyes, running his hand through Greg's hair and suppressing the groan that so desperately wanted to be made.

So much for a putting up a resistance.

Ryan would eventually end up giving into Greg and in this case, it was much sooner than he originally anticipated. Following Greg was basically getting into trouble. Sometimes with Greg and sometimes for Greg. Not that Ryan would actually be irresponsible enough to put them in such situations.

If you didn't count that one time he accidentally burned popcorn in the microwave, the smoke of which set off the smoke detector and resulted in a fireman banging on the windows and doors because the twelve year-old Ryan was too scared to open the door. And instead of letting the fireman in, he went upstairs and practically carried Greg – who was still sleeping – downstairs. After which Greg calmly opened the door and explained the situation and took the blame for the whole fiasco, saving Ryan from his mom's wrath.

So maybe he had good reason to give into Greg.

And let his friend sleep for now. He'd make up for this Nick thing, tomorrow. Because that's something good friends would do. It was Greg's first crush and it hit him hard. But if he and Greg only ended up as friends, Ryan was fine with that.

He leaned his head on top of Greg's. Smiling into Greg's hair as his friend continued to snore – mouth wide open – through the screams of people coming from the television. Not surprised when Greg still didn't wake up.

If this is what having Greg for a best friend is like, Ryan could live with that.

* * *

_I know the ice cream bit is a horrible cliche, but come on, it's Greg. And **yet shop**, all I can say is that I'd being going to jail, too._

_Okay, so maybe this didn't turn out to be as crackstastic as I would have liked. Somehow, that thing called angst came through. However, I believe I make up for it - in the most disturbing way - with the next chapter. It ends up more fluffy than I would have liked, but it's all good._

_Three sighs later, thank you for reading and thank you **yet shop** and **silverrayne666** for reviewing._


	7. File Seven

When he wasn't making threatening phone calls and demands to a certain person – with the help of Warrick, who fully agreed with him – Ryan Wolfe was busy spending time with Greg, who had all but forgotten about a certain someone. And of course Ryan was left to pick up the specks of Greg's somewhat, but not entirely, fragile countenance.

Something Ryan should never have to do. He almost ended up carrying Greg here, but thought better of the idea at the last minute. It probably wouldn't look good with Greg over his shoulder in a crowded area…With children younger than Greg present.

His lips were pursed in a straight line, as he dragged Greg to the snack stand. Dragging the same person who would jump at the mere mention of anything with sugar.

Not even a whole day had passed but Ryan decided that Greg's mood had been going on long enough. And it was just a coincidence that the carnival started today. He initially didn't intend to take Greg until tomorrow, but now was as good a time as any.

Because if he had taken Greg tomorrow, Ryan knew that he might have considered it a date of sorts since Nick would have been out of the picture. And if he hadn't spent his morning sticking his nose in business where it didn't belong, he wouldn't be in this ambivalent predicament. Even if he did that with Greg on a daily basis.

Aside from that though, Ryan knew it wasn't really a date. Despite the fact that he ended up paying for Greg, ended up driving Greg, – because Greg was indefinitely banned from driving – and basically ended up looking out for Greg, it was not a date.

He was just trying to make Greg feel better the only way he knew how.

By being a friend, of course. Because now he was back to the snack stand and the fact that Greg wouldn't eat what Ryan spent more than three dollars on. Three dollars was a lot of money. Especially since he was working for minimum wage with a part time job. And that meant four dollars and twenty-five cents.

No more and no less.

"Come on, Greg. Blue or pink." Ryan held both sticks of cotton candy in his hands, blue in his right and pink in his left. He was nearly shoving both of them in Greg's face because Greg was going to eat the damn three dollar food.

"I don't want any." Greg appreciated the sentiment. He really did because he knew how frugal – not cheap – Ryan could be. But he just wasn't in the mood for cotton candy, right now. Although, if Ryan continued to prod him with the sweet concoctions, his friend would get two sticks down his throat.

After Greg ate the cotton candy, of course.

He couldn't let good food go to waste because that would be a…Waste.

"I can't believe it." Ryan moved closer to Greg, cutting him off before he could run away from Ryan. He put the blue cotton candy in his left hand and used the other to place on Greg's forehead, lingering more than necessary. But he was just checking to make sure Greg wasn't hot or anything…Not figuratively, but literally. Although, Ryan knew it could be literal, too. "Greg doesn't want cotton candy?" He removed his hand, covering his mouth and the exaggerated gasp that followed.

"Ryan, stop." Greg moaned in slight irritation at Ryan's wide-eye expression. There's now way Greg acted like this…He didn't think so. "I don't want any-"

But Greg didn't a chance to finish his protest as Ryan shoved the cotton candy in Greg's mouth. Smiling a smile that was too devious to be worn by Ryan and probably looked better, but no less devious, on Greg.

Greg felt his eyes water, his face getting warm as the stick nearly touched the back of his throat. His cheeks were puffed with pink candy floss as he tried to breathe. Only relieved when Ryan took the stick out and he was able to take a large inhale and subsequently make a large exhale.

"Ryan…" Greg didn't bother to cover his mouth as he coughed and more than two wheezes escaped him. "You trying to kill me?" He held his sore throat in his hands, wondering why no one saw him choking on candy – though he could still view it as poetic – and most of all, why Ryan just stood there.

Well, Ryan did pat his back, but it felt more like he was trying to beat Greg or something.

"Come on." Ryan led Greg to water fountain, his arm over Greg's shoulder as he pushed the button to release the water, watching Greg take the water greedily in his mouth. "Slow down before you choke."

Greg lifted his head from the fountain, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he gave Ryan the most hateful glare he could muster. Slow down…Like he didn't just choke back there.

"Are you okay?"

"I would be if you'd stop smiling at me. And laughing…One of the two. Or both would be fine."

"I'm just glad you're all right." He held one side of Greg's face as he peered into Greg's reddened eyes. "I wasn't trying to choke you." Ryan was just trying to get Greg to eat the three dollar food and had no intention of killing his friend. Even if it seemed like Greg was really out to kill him, Ryan had no plans of revenge or any ideas to return the favour.

Besides, he knew CPR...

That's what happens when your mom is a cop…And a paranoid one at that.

Not that Ryan could say much against that, but at least he could blame his paranoia on genetics or at least his environment. Nature versus nature and in Ryan's case, it was a little bit of both.

Greg coughed again and what he hoped was the last time. "Keep telling yourself that." But he knew Ryan didn't mean any harm. It was just Ryan being Ryan. And although he was happy to spend time with his friend – and the cotton candy thing was pretty funny in retrospect – he still wasn't to the point where he was Greg.

And he wasn't sure he would ever reach that point again.

He shook his head as Ryan offered him cotton candy, again. This time it was the blue one. Greg rested his head on Ryan's shoulder; nearly persuaded to let his body fall completely against Ryan.

He felt so tired all of a sudden.

With Greg half-heartedly enjoying the rides and still resisting the sugar spun goodness that was cotton candy, Ryan was forced to his last resort. The one ride that Ryan pretty much dreaded. The one ride that was probably the only thing that had the highest possibility of making Greg feel better…Aside from locking him in a room with Nick, which wasn't in Ryan's plans right now. And of course, it had to be the one ride Greg would beg him to go on with him even though he knew Ryan was deathly afraid of heights.

The Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Greg felt the beginnings of a smirk when he noticed the mug on the desk. "Sara…" The same one Sara sat behind, organising papers. Actually working. 

"Hmm?" She didn't look up, opening a side drawer and placing a folder inside.

"I feel like making _love_." Greg hopped on the desk, leaning into her personal space and moving his eyebrows up and down in some gesture that was supposed to be obscene, but only turned out to look funny.

"Go away, Greg." She pushed his head away from her face with the stack of folders in her hand, noticed the mug and sucking her teeth when she saw it was Greg's Bad Company mug…Something she would have to purposely break so she could have an excuse to throw it away. Sara would have thrown it at him, but there were still pencils and pens in it.

She would throw those at him instead.

He was close enough for her not to miss.

But she was above stooping to Greg's level, being baited by his antics. She would be the better person and find out how Greg was doing. He was probably still reeling since last night. And this was probably his way, however strange it was, of coping…Or something.

The least she could do, was give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So…How was it dreamer?"

"I still have the dopey look on my face, don't I?" Greg wriggled on top of the desk, facing away from Sara.

"Yep."

"Even when I know Nick isn't exactly willing to exchange my sentiments."

"Yep…You had, and in this case, still have it bad, kid."

"It's just my imagination, though. I can make it go away anytime I want."

"That, my young and inexperienced friend, is what we _adults_," There was a slight upturn of Sara lips when she heard Greg's highly discernable scoff. "Call a crush."

"Oh…Like what you have for Grissom?"

Sara wasn't sure by his tone if Greg meant to be biting or was honestly making a point. Sarcasm wasn't exactly lost on him. Sometimes, it was just hard to distinguish his sarcastic voice from his normal voice. But she took it as the former, just to be one the safe side. "Look, Spiteful Sam-"

"_Spiteful Sam_?" Greg turned around, facing Sara and dangling his legs off the side of the desk.

"You know…" Sara motioned her head in what looked like some kind of plea for understanding. "Like Negative Nelly?"

"No, I don't." Greg tilted his head in confusion, watching Sara do that mating call thing with her head. At least that's what it looked like from his angle.

"Alliteration," Sara was nearly at a lost, wondering how Greg could miss such a simple sketch. It wasn't really that hard. "It makes it cute."

"No." Greg gave her a hard stare. Just because both words began with the same letter didn't mean it equated to some level of cuteness. He knew what she meant, but she was honestly reaching for that one. "It doesn't."

Sara faced Greg, engaging him with a stare of her own. She thought it was creative because Sam was unisex name. Unlike Nelly. Well, it could be, but it just wasn't used as often as Sam was. Okay, so maybe it wasn't as cute as she once thought. But she wouldn't divulge that precious piece of information. "Anyway, _Spiteful Sam_," Which is why she used it again…Just to spite Greg. "Don't take your aggressions of unrequitedness-"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now…Your aggressions of unrequitedness out on me."

"I'm not." And for once, Greg wasn't. "I'm just saying you have a crush on Grissom."

"True, but you're making what I have sound so…So-"

"Juvenile?"

"I think that's the word."

"But are you forgetting the fact that we now have something in common…Other than the people we know?"

"No. I'm doing the blissful thing and feigning ignorance."

"Well said."

"Back on topic." Sara sat up from her chair, leaning closer to Greg. "Are you going to be okay about the whole thing? Being your first crush and all."

"I guess so…Ryan took me to the carnival today and he even went with me on the Ferris Wheel. And you know how much he hates heights."

"Wow."

"Although, I almost choked on cotton candy."

"That…" Sounds exactly like something that would happen to Greg. "…Nice."

"Would have been nicer if Ryan wasn't trying to choke me."

Sara ignored Greg's murmuring. That was something completely between Greg and Ryan. If Greg was still alive, that's all that mattered. "So why are you here on a Saturday, though?"

"For your information, I came back because I wanted to get my mind off Nick. It's time to move on, you know?"

"That's…" Sara had to take the time to pause, not quite sure if the word she wanted to use was necessarily the best one to use concerning Greg. "Mature of you." But she was still waiting for the other pin to drop.

The one that actually made noise.

"And speaking of being mature, your new co-workers start the day after tomorrow."

There it was. "I don't know what I was on, but I take the mature comment back."

"Well, technically you're still an intern, but-"

"Not helping, Greg."

"Honestly, I'm not making a crack about Catherine's age."

"Even though she's years older than me and you think I'm ancient."

"You're the exception. Being in your mid-twenties doesn't make you old. It's your prime. Besides, with a body like that-"

"_Greg_." Sara tried, operative word being _tried_, to look reprimanding, but it didn't do well with laughter.

"Don't tell me you weren't checking Warrick out a few days ago. I see him as a friend, but still…"

"You are such a pervert."

"Come on. I know you still have the hots for – Sara?" Greg looked at her in concern. She had stopped laughing and was staring blankly at something behind him with her mouth open. "What's so interesting that-"

"I knocked but nobody answered."

Greg's first coherent thought as he turned around was that it was raining outside. But what was more important was the person now standing inside. He slowly got off the desk, unabashedly staring at said person, who was more than soaking wet. It was during this time that Greg formed his second coherent thought. It should rain more often.

If it allowed him to see Nick's chest through that tight white shirt.

Nick began to walk forward, water dripping off his body and onto the carpeted floor. Taking deliberate steps as his eyes were focussed solely on Greg and Sara was left all but forgotten. "I was packing and about to go to the airport until I had some sense talked into me." Courtesy of a belligerent Warrick and a homicidal sounding Ryan. But Nick omitted that part because it would ruin the moment, which he imagined was even better with the dim lighting.

Not like the moment was planned, but he knew the wet factor was playing a part in this because Greg and Sara were still speechless. And most of all, Greg's lips were ever so slightly parted. "I called my dad and told him I was going to stay for a while…If that's all right with you?" He stopped in front of Greg, their bodies nearly touching.

All right? Nick had the gall to ask that when Greg found out that it wasn't just a stupid crush, after all. He knew he was supposed to do some kind of thing where he held out on Nick because Nick did – even if it was unintentionally – hurt his feelings, but that made as much sense as the thoughts going through Greg's mind.

Not much at all.

So Greg did what he usually did and allowed himself to ignore the rational side of his mind that opposed his intentions and pulled a dripping wet Nick Stokes down for kiss.

It was more of a quick meeting of the lips than anything worthy of bragging about, but it was more than enough for Greg. He smiled contently as he let go of Nick's face. Until he opened his eyes to see something that was too close to disappointment on Nick's face.

"You call that a kiss?"

Greg let his hands drop to the side, furrowing his brow as his lips fell open, a retort on the tip of his tongue. But before he had a chance to speak, Nick had cupped his face and captured Greg's lips in the sweetest kiss imaginable. Never mind that it was only his second kiss, Greg saw fireworks and everything.

His eyes, once opened in shock, were now slowly closing as he quickly forgot the happiness of his first kiss. A moment, by now, long gone as he relished in being in Nick's arms, again. The feeling of his body quickly wilting was just like after the shooting when Nick held him. Not exactly the most romantic memory, but Greg was past caring when Nick's tongue traced over his lips. He shivered at the contact, opening his mouth, after which, Nick began to introduce Greg to a whole new range of sensations.

Sara's happily-ever-after feeling was quickly dissolving at the sight of Greg wrapped in Nick's arms. At first, she was agreeably surprised when she saw Nick come through the door. When Nick engaged Greg in a second kiss.

As she watched Greg smile into the kiss, she had to admit it was better than the forced happiness that had been on display earlier. Age difference aside, if Greg was happy, then Sara could let him indulge for a longer. After all, it was – and she would protest to thinking about this later – sweet.

But that's when it was innocent.

Now, Nick's hands were beginning to travel down Greg's neck. They continued to roam down Greg's back, lingering for a few seconds after finding themselves underneath Greg's shirt and then lowering themselves to get a tight grip on Greg's-

"Okay…Stop it, right there. Just…Stop it." Sara was relieved when Nick and Greg finally broke apart. But she had a feeling they only stopped because they remembered there was a thing called oxygen that they both needed. At least Nick's hands were safely wrapped around Greg's waist. Though, she didn't like the way Nick kept eyeing the desk that was mere inches behind Greg.

He was beyond simply embarrassed…And being embarrassed wasn't usually something he did very well. Or at all for that matter. But Greg figured the best way of recovering from knowing Sara was watching him make out was to ignore the fact that she was watching him make out. And he decided to do this by concentrating on other things. Like Nick's wet shirt, which he couldn't help but touch, pinching the stretchy material in between his fingers. "You're wet."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Nick laughed as he saw Greg pulling his shirt, squeezing a little bit of water out of it. He leaned down to give Greg a chaste kiss on his nose. "But if you want me to take my shirt-"

"Minors!" Sara had long ago removed herself from the chair and from behind the desk. She was more than justifiably concerned at how quickly Nick had forgotten her presence. Greg, she could handle, but not someone who was so unashamed of his actions. "There are _minors_ – a minor - in the room." In other words, another Greg.

Just with a disturbingly healthy libido.

She wasn't being a 'Spiteful Sam' because it only took Greg a week. His first crush and she was just starting on her fourth year. No, it was just time to break them up before Nick got anymore ideas and Greg was too caught up to actually say no.

Not to mention, technically, Nick shouldn't even be ten feet within Greg.

"Can I take you home?"

Sara was snapped from her musings, almost getting whiplash when she turned to Nick. Take Greg home?

And of course, Greg got a word in before she did. Whatever was filtered through his babbling. "Well, I uh…I don't think I'm ready for that and Sara's supposed to take me back to my uncle's house and-"

"What Greg is trying so eloquently to say," Sara gently pushed Nick and Greg apart, not liking how she had to use extra force to get Nick to back off. "Is _No_." She emphasised the first capital letter in the second word. It was cute for the first ten seconds, but this was quickly getting out of hand.

Nick laughed when he realised what Greg and Sara were thinking. It was an enticing thought, but he didn't want to be locked up anytime soon. Never, really. And he didn't think Warrick would exactly appreciate it, either. "No, I meant to Mr. Grissom's house."

Sara and Nick both turned to Greg at his more than noticeable sigh of relief. Greg only responded with his best grin, which he used to accompany the ever-present red on his face. He turned his attention to Sara. "Can Nick drive me, then?"

She was taken back by the onslaught of pleading eyes, even if there were only four. Nick and Greg were both looking at her for permission with small pouts that shouldn't be but were on the faces of two men – Or in this case, one man and a boy. Greg was even clasping his hands together, which should have been a testament to Greg's age and the defining moment where she didn't let Greg go.

It should have.

"Okay...But," Sara interrupted the _yes_ that she knew Greg wanted to say. "I'm following you."

"Fine…" Greg said quickly as he turned to Nick. It wasn't exactly how he wanted it to be, but if Nick's nod mean that he was okay with it, then maybe that meant Nick was the real deal or some corny cliché like that. "It's still raining, though."

"I would give you a jacket, but..."

"That's okay. I don't have one, either...Hopefully, we won't get too wet."

Sara watched as Greg dragged a willing Nick through the door. She sighed, as she reached for her jacket. Picking up her keys and heading for the exit, covering her mouth as she began to yawn. Dropping her keys in surprise when she opened the door, finding Grissom on the other side.

Holding an open umbrella in one hand and a closed one in the other.

He looked at her line of vision and slightly lifted the closed umbrella, showing it to Sara. "I did want to give this one to Greg, but I can see he doesn't really need one." He motioned behind him, to where Nick and Greg were in a familiar position, but this time kissing in the rain.

Sara could hear their laughter as they broke the kiss, Greg's arms around Nick's neck until he was ushered into the passenger's seat of Nick's truck. Nick closing the door behind him and running to the driver's side.

They were going to get sick like that.

She bent down to retrieve her keys, eyes caught in Grissom's stare as she stood. Sara wasn't sure what to do as Grissom titled his head, as if he was expecting her to do something.

He shook his umbrella a little, gesturing to it as water fell from it and onto the cement. Grissom cocked his eyebrow in question, inwardly smiling at the puzzled expression on Sara's face.

"Room for two?"

* * *

_I'm quite horrible with endings as I never give anything concrete, but Nick was coming back. That was undisputed. Though, I did feel bad for Ryan, I did, however, like his role as a (good) friend. Regardless, I still like the end; extremely fluffy - hence, the cotton candy reference - and somewhat happ...ier. _

_I originally wrote this because I felt there wasn't enough Sara/Greg interaction that wasn't Sandle, but then what's-his-face ended up being Greg's best friend, and Nick turned out to be more pervy than I intended. Though, I have a new found adoration for pedophile!Nick. At least my version and nothing explicit._

_Overall, I think I failed on the crack attempt, but I hope I nailed on the silly attempt, fine line that is...even if it was sometimes iffy._

_But thank you again for reading and thank you to **silverrayne666** for reviewing_.


End file.
